Living on a Few Wishes
by raydoesminecraft
Summary: Rachael is somehow transported back to Earth. Can she make sure that Mitch is still in love with her? Will she be able to mend broken relationships? Who is her secret guardian? BajanCanadianxOC T for serious stuff.
1. Prolouge

**I'm back! Living on a Few Memories is now a sequel! Living on a Few Wishes! This story I **_**know for a fact**_** will not be updated every day. If you have any ideas for what this should center on, let me know, cause I'm pretty sure I'll get lost soon!**

**I decided to leave the Supernatural crossover for another time. This seems more important. So, let the drama begin...**

I don't know how I ended back on Earth. I don't know how I ended up in my bed, sheets draped over my body.

I woke up 21 years old. My ordinary brown hair attached to my head and bright blue eyes still retaining their vision.

No one had seen me since my "supposed death." Not even Mitch, or Jerome, or Ty.

I needed to see them. Immediately.

I leaped out of my bed and rushed to the closet. Most of my old clothes had been donated, leaving some of my older ones that weren't worn as much. Picking out something random, I pulled on a tight navy blue tank top, and over-sized long tan khakis with tons of pockets. Tall light brown cowboy boots covered part of my pants.

Rushing into the bathroom, I noticed all of my makeup was gone. So I decided to abandon the makeup and comb my hair with a brush laid next to the sink. I put my hair up in a ponytail instead of leaving it down. Returning to the bedroom, I found a pull-over black sweatshirt with my high school logo on it, and tried it on. It was two sizes too big, but I thought that it would work.

I headed down the familiar steps to recognize my kitchen, and living room. Although I had no idea who paid for the house all this time, I would owe them. Leaping through the entry closet, I found a small purse and put $80 worth of cash, my now unusable cell phone, and car keys into it.

To my surprise, the car still worked. This too, was suspiciously nice. It seemed as if someone knew that I would arrive back. But who…?

I ignored this thought for a moment and focused on reuniting with Mitch. Pulling up in front of his house, I noticed a "for sale" sign posted on his front lawn. Adjusting the hood of my sweatshirt upon my hair, I exited the car and paced up to the front door of the house.

There was a note that read:

"Dear Buyer,

I should let you know that I will not be staying in Washington. This means that you will have to pay me by mail. Currently I am staying in the Luna Motel on Nashville Boulevard in Room A3. If you have any questions, please pay me a visit. I am a college student at the University of Washington. So in about two weeks, I will be moving to stay in a fraternity with my roommate and best friend. This is why I am selling the house. It has a beautiful interior with a nice little lawn in the backyard. The keys are under the flower pot if you are interested in buying. If you have any further questions either visit me at the motel or call 1-456-287-0854. Thank you.

Mitchell Hughes"

Hopeful, I entered the car again and put in the GPS for the Luna Motel. I was going to visit Mitch.


	2. The Luna Motel

I pulled up to the Luna Motel in my sleek black BMW and opened the door to the car as if I were in an action movie. My hood covered most of my face, but I could still see my surroundings, including the pair of girls giggling in the lobby. Once I entered, the girls stared at me with confusion. One of the girls wore a blue and black plaid shirt, black jeans, and black converses. The other had blonde hair in a slick pony tail, and wore a white dress, a light blue chest-length jacket, pink leggings, and blue high heels. I pulled off my hood to reveal my dark brown hair, and paced to the front desk, but no was in sight behind or at the desk.

"Can I help you?" the girl with the white dress asked me.

"Oh, yeah," I spun around walked up to her, "I'm looking for Mitch Hughes…"

"Mitch?" the girl with the blue and black plaid shirt questioned, "Melody and I are in a couple classes with him."

"You go to the University of Washington?"

"Yep. I'm Avery Lunar. My dad actually owns the motel." Avery shook my hand, "And you are?"

"Um…" I didn't want to reveal my real name in case they told Mitch before I got to him. I bit my fingernail, "Demetria Cardinale."

"Nice to meet you, Demetria, or can I call you Demi, cause you know, Demi Lovato."

"Uh, sure." I hesitantly smiled.

"This is my roommate Melody. She's awesome."

Melody, the girl in the white dress, waved at me. I slowly waved back.

"Why are you looking for Mitch?" Avery asked.

"Him and I are old friends. I ended up in town and wanted to see if he remembered me."

"Okay. I know he's here now. He walked back from school a couple hours ago. Luna, Jerome, and Carter are probably with him."

"Jerome?"

"You know him too?"

"Yeah, the three of us were friends. And who are Luna and Carter?"

"Carter is Jerome's fiancé, and Luna is Mitch's girlfriend."

"Huh?"

"Are you not updated on their lives?" Melody queried. I shook my head in disappointment. But I was happy that Mitch had moved on from me when I died.

"I can bring to you his room, if you want," Avery told me.

"Sure," I replied, my head drooped down.

Avery took the lead, Melody by her side. I followed behind, not too close to the other girls. We walked past at least thirteen doors until a girl's voice shouted Avery's name.

"Avery!" A girl with dirty blond hair with light blond high-lights, and her left eye was icy blue and the other leaf green. She wore a black monster cat T-shirt and jeans.

"Kitty!" Avery hugged the girl, who I suppose was Kitty, "Long time no see! How's your Youtube channel going?"

"It's great. I've got forty-thousand subscribers in six months!"

"That's awesome. This is Melody, my roomie." Avery glanced behind herself at me, "And that's Demi. She's here to see Mitch."

"Cool…" Kitty stared me down and returned to Avery, "I'm staying in Washington for summer vacation. And what better place to stay at than the Luna Motel?!"

"Yay!" Avery clapped her hands in a preppy motion, "Let's finish leading Demi to Mitch and then we can have a little reunion."

"Okay!"

Avery and Kitty linked arms, Melody loosely hanging on. I rolled my eyes at the young ladies being young for their ages. They all seemed around 18-20, with Avery being the youngest. But they all looked nice, although their first impressions towards me were a bit off.

We arrived at a door labeled A3.

Avery looked back at me, "This is your stop. Thank you for visiting the Luna Motel. Goodbye!" She ran off with Kitty and Melody.

"Well then…" I placed my hands on my hips as I watched them leave.

"Are you here for the party?" a familiar male voice asked from behind me.

"No…" I turned around to recognize Adam's face. My eyes widened in shock. His did the same.

"R… Ray?"

"He. I'm back." I shook my hands in a cheesy "jazz hands" movement.

Adam raced up and hugged me, "I'm so glad you're okay! But it's been more than two years! How did you even come back?"

"I honestly have no idea, Adam."

"Mitch has no know that you're back."

"He'll freak. And I heard he has a girlfriend named Luna."

"Luna's pretty nice." He leaned towards me to whisper into my ear, "I kinda like her." He scratched the skin behind his neck in embarrassment.

"What Mitch doesn't know won't hurt him."

"That's what I tell myself!" Adam shrugged and excitedly remembered something, "Ty and Jason are coming today! All of Team Crafted and their girlfriends are flying in from their colleges."

"Cool."

"So, we gonna go inside?"

"Sure."

Adam opened the door for me. I smiled but put my hand on the door before he could walk inside.

"Ladies first," I joked.

"Very funny." I laughed at this remark. Hearing footsteps from behind me, I accidentally closed the door on Adam's foot.

"OW!" He screamed.

"Oh great. Sorry."

"A bit clumsy huh?" another familiar voice asked. I spotted a girl around my age with long, mid-back length platinum blonde hair with brown streaks in it. She also had bright blue eyes, and tan skin. The girl wore a purple T-shirt and blue jeans. I gasped and covered my mouth with my hands.

"Carter? Carter Thomas?"

"Oh my god. How? I went to your funeral…"

"That's what I said!" Adam interrupted.

"In a different way," I reminded him.

"Rachael, after prom I never thought I would see you again."

"How are you and Jerome? Any better?"

"Yeah. We're engaged."

I nodded, "Congrats. Anyone else here besides you, Jerome, Mitch, and his new girlfriend?"

"You mean Luna?"

"Yep."

"Well, Matt, Jason, Ty, and Jordan should be on their way. I have no idea about the others…" Carter turned to Adam, "Are they?"

Adam shrugged and called out, "JAAAYYYRROOOMMEEE! FLUFFY! MITCH!"

Jerome rushed into the room and fist bumped Adam. I chuckled, causing Jerome to glance over and see me. He became dead silent.

"Hi." I waved my right hand in front of his face, "You there? Bacca?"

"Jerome! Is Adam here?" Mitch nonchalantly walked into the room, hand in hand with a girl about my age with long black hair, bright blue eyes, tan skin, and wore a white "XL" sweatshirt, blue jeans, and sneakers. In his other hand, he held a beer bottle. As soon as he laid eyes on me, the bottle shattered into pieces on the floor.

"Ray?"

"Hi. I'm back."

**Just to add a little backstory to this chapter: Mitch has a new girlfriend (Luna) and Jerome is engaged to Carter (the girl he met at prom after Rebecca got arrested, remember that reference?). Everyone is coming to Washington for a reunion party, and Ray just happens to come back to life the day of the party. Avery Lunar's dad own the motel they are staying at, Melody is her roommate, and Kitty is her friend who also has a popular Youtube channel. Plus all of the people Ray runs into cannot believe that she returned. I'm pretty sure that sums up the chapter.**

**Sorry ninjamaster01, I forgot to ask you your character's clothes, so I made stuff up. I hope you don't mind. And I was able to fit in all of the OC's submitted. If you would like to send in anymore, I now realize I can add as many girls as I want. Team Crafted's gotta have girlfriends, am I right? I'll see you rayminers (my new nickname for my "recruits"; I literally just made it up) later!**


	3. Introductions to Team Crafted

"Mitch?" The black-haired girl who was holding Mitch's hand, as I suspected to be Luna, asked, "Do you know her?"

"Does he not?" Adam replied in a harsh manner. I glared back at him.

"Really? I just met the girl," I told him, "No need to put pressure on her boyfriend."

"R… Ray… I had no idea…" Mitch stammered.

Ty burst through the door, holding a box of beers, "Who's up for a party!" Instead of a cheering crowd of young college men, he got a silence, "Uh… what's going on?"

"Ray's here," Adam whispered.

Ty dropped the pack of bottles. A small shatter was heard.

"Does everyone really have to drop bottles and break them because of me?!" I sarcastically questioned.

"I guess so." Luna replied and held out her other hand to shake, "I'm Luna Hemsworth. You are?"

"Rachael Anderson," Jerome answered for me. I pointed to him.

"And you know all of my friends?"

I nodded and grinned at the same time, remembering all of the crazy times, especially at prom and on Minecraft.

"It's a long story," I told her, "But just to sum it up… I'm Mitch's ex."

"Oh… I'm sorry. I've never heard about you before. Mitch never happened to mention you."

"We were together in high school." I stared at Mitch while saying this. He looked directly into my eyes, as he had been for the last couple minutes. I decided to change the subject, because all of these boys were boring me out of my wits, "Do you still play Minecraft?"

"Of course!" Adam quickly responded, running to his bag and pulling out a laptop. It seemed as if he _wanted_ me to ask that, "Happened to bring it with me!" I laughed and glanced at Ty. He created a grin on his face.

"Ray," Carter interrupted, "I play too. I've got my own account."

"Oh cool. I created one before you know… the incident. I would think it still works and able to post videos…"

"But won't everyone think you're…" Adam paused and looked at Luna. He chose not to finish his sentence.

Ty stopped the conversation from being awkward. "Hey guys, I brought my girlfriend… this is Crystal." A girl appeared next to Ty with medium length black hair that completely covered her left eye, and one visible brown eye. She wore a white layered shirt, with black jeans, and black sneakers. Faint scars of cuts were visible on her left arm, but I didn't bother to ask her about it.

"Hi," she smiled, and immediately put out her arm to me. She didn't dare to look anyone else in the eye.

I took it with little hesitation, "I'm Rachael, but you can call me Ray. Everyone does."

Ty coughed, "Or did."

I coughed, "Ty, shut up."

"So how did you meet Ty, Adam, etc?" Crystal asked.

"High school," I replied, annoyed with the billions of questions pressured on me.

"Hey everybody!" Mat, who only _seemed_ as if he was drunk, stormed inside, a smiling girl next to him. She had brown hair with neon blue tips and bright green eyes. She wore jeans and a shirt. Her shirt, however, amazed me. It had lights like a disco ball, but they were not turned on at the moment.

"Mat!" Ty exclaimed, "Ray's back!"

"Huh?" Mat's cheery attitude swept away.

The girl, confused, turned to Mat and tapped him on the shoulder, "What's going on?"

"Poppy, don't worry about it. Just a friend of mine, that's all."

"Okay," Poppy grinned and faced me, "I'm Poppy."

"Rachael. Call me Ray for short."

The others introduced themselves, enough time for everyone to settle down and relax from my sudden appearance.

Poppy thought of an idea, "Once everyone gets here, why don't we play truth or dare?"

"Sure," Mat replied, "It sounds like fun."

"Or spin the bottle!" Ty suggested.

"Uh…" I begun, taking glances at Mitch, "We can find something else. Truth or dare will be okay, but Spin the bottle… I'd rather not…"

"Aw!" Adam mocked, "I was so hoping to give you a kiss. To congratulate you from rising from the grave! HAHA!" My eyes widened and I growled at Adam.

"Are you kidding…?" I grumbled, soft enough for no one to hear me. They were all busy with their own chatter. Ty, Adam, and Mat were chatting, Jerome was with Carter, Mitch with Luna, and Crystal and Poppy started to get along.

A knock was heard at the door. Only Ty, who was closest managed to hear it. He slid it open to reveal Jason and a girl. She had curly brown hair with blonde highlights, green eyes, pale skin and her nose was covered in freckles. The girl wore an ice blue tank top with a leather jacket over it and jean shorts with black Converse.

"Jason!" Adam exclaimed, "Who's your girlfriend?!"

"Hey guys, this is Brooke," Jason responded and nudged his girlfriend. He glanced over at Mitch, whose eyes stayed glued to me, "Mitch? Hello?"

Mitch instantly broke out of his trance and smiled at Jason, "Hi."

Jordan, Ryan, and their girlfriends arrived soon after. Jordan's girl had brown hair, brown eyes, a "powered by redstone" shirt, a purple sweatshirt, jean shorts with a creeper keychain strapped through a belt loop, and red headphones that hung around her neck. Her name was Alexis, or as she liked to be called, Lexi. Ryan's, Emma, had short brown hair that hung down by her shoulders, and hazel eyes. She wore a graphic t-shirt, denim jeans, and black sneakers, and towered over her boyfriend. Emma and Lexi seemed to be inseparable best friends.

Adam counted all of the partygoers, "Ian, Seto, Kermit, Tyler, and Johnny have gotta get here."

"Who are Tyler and Johnny?" I whispered to Ty.

"They're pretty new to Team Crafted. Their Youtube names are MunchingBrotato and Blankenstein," Ty told me. I shrugged.

A half an hour later, Ian came to the door with an unfamiliar guy with brown hair and geeky glasses. Ian held hand in hand with a girl with brown and black hair, grey eyes, and wore a black jacket with white stripes on the sides, jeans, black boots and a grey shirt. The girl next to the new guy had shoulder length black-brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, and pale skin. She wore a maroon Harvard sweatshirt over a plain white tee, black yoga pants, and white running shoes.

The new guy looked at me, "I don't think we've met. I'm Tyler."

"Ray." I shook his hand, but he stared at me with open eyes.

"You don't mean the same Ray from two years ago…?"

"Uh… maybe… We'll talk later."

"Zee, why don't you introduce yourself?" Ian asked his date. The girl with the black jacket with stripes on the side stepped forward.

"I'm Zenith Abyss, but call me Zee for short."

Seto and Kermit arrived. Only Kermit brought a date with him; Seto hadn't found anyone yet. Kermit's girlfriend's name was Cloude. She had short brown hair with a flower, brown eyes, and wore a blue hoodie, jeans, and light blue sneakers.

"Is that everyone?" Poppy questioned, a smirk on her face. We all nodded, not realizing that one boy from Team Crafted was missing, "Well, let's begin the game of Truth or Dare."

**If you have any questions or dares that you want the characters to do, just leave a review! Adios mis rayminers!**


	4. Truth or Dare

"Let's start," Poppy said. She circled us up, with me next to Adam and Tyler on either side, "Who wants to go first?"

Megan's hand slowly went up.

"Megan. Who do you wanna ask?"

"Uh… Brooke."

"Sure," Brooke smiled.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare! Totally!"

"I dare you to… make out with Jason for a whole minute."

Brooke smirked, "That's easy." She placed her lips on Jason's. After a minute was up, Brooke grinned and looked to Poppy, "Do I go next?"

"Yeah," Poppy replied, "It's whoever gets asked goes next."

"Yep." Brooke scanned the room for a familiar face. Her eyes landed on Tyler, "Tyler."

Tyler, not paying attention the the current situation, stared up from his cell phone, "Hmmm?"

"Truth or dare?"

"Oh, I'm not playing." As he begun to look down at his phone again, Megan nudged him in the elbow.

"Come on Ty, Ty!" Megan persuaded her boyfriend, "Don't be a party pooper."

"Fine…" Tyler growled, but smiled at Megan.

"Truth or dare?" Brooke repeated.

"Dare."

"I dare you to lick the floor and then kiss Megan."

"Haha! Okay! It's not the worst," Tyler told himself.

This time Megan freaked out, and her boyfriend the calm one. He went ahead, licked the wood flooring right next to him, and then stuck his lips to Megan's for a few seconds. She gasped and then refused to speak to him.

"Come on, babe. It was only a dare!"

Megan did not reply, so Tyler glanced around and focused on someone whose head seemed to be down, "Carter. Truth or dare?"

"Truth. I'm not doing some stupid dare."

"Okay, who is your favorite Youtuber?"

"Is this a joke?"

Tyler shook his head. Carter continued, "Jerome, obviously."

Poppy interrupted the two, "Carter, who do you wanna ask?"

"Hmm… Mat."

"Yes?" Mat queried.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to take over Poppy's position of leader of the game."

"No way he's not! Mat doesn't know the _first _thing about leading a game!" Poppy declared.

"I do too!" Mat joked, grinning.

"It's fine. I believe Poppy," Carter concluded.

"Mattie," Poppy asked, "Who do you wanna ask?"

"Lexi. Truth or dare?"

"Dare. I've been waiting for this," she winked at Jordan, who chuckled and winked back.

"I dare you to do seven minutes in the closet with Ian."

"Ian?"

Mat nodded, trying not to burst out laughing.

"Really?" Lexi asked, "Ian?"

Zee, a bit angry, glared at Ian, sitting next to her, and hesitantly nodded.

"Fine," Ian said, "I'll do it."

Ian and Lexi stood up and walked into the closet. Those seven minutes went by fast. For all I know, their conversation was quiet the whole time. They obviously didn't want to be put together. Once they exited, Poppy sat them down and returned to Lexi, "Who do you wanna ask?"

"Adam."

"Yes!" Adam exclaimed.

"Truth or dare?"

"Since everyone's doing a dare, I'll take truth."

"Is there anyone that you like in this room? As more than a friend?"

"I don't really know half of you. I can't say anything."

"Just answer the question," Lexi joked.

"Um… yes. But I'm not telling you who."

"I suppose I didn't ask that."

"Adam?" Poppy questioned, "Who do you want to ask?"

"Mitch!" Adam exclaimed.

"Okay," Mitch commented.

"Truth or dare?!"

"I guess, truth."

"Do you still have feelings for Ray?"

At this question, everyone's heads turned to me. I stared at Adam, furious.

"I'm not answering that," Mitch responded, his hung glaring at the floor. Luna eyed him suspiciously.

"Knock, knock," We heard female voices at the door. Everyone turned around to find one girl that had long ice blue hair, knee high leopard print converse, short black skirt, and a white hoodie with a creeper face on the back. The shoulders of the hoodie were cut off and lined with blue and red squares. The other girl had brown hair, ocean blue eyes, pale skin, and wore a gray hoodie, blue shirt, blue jeans, gray tennis shoes, and a brown beaded bracelet.

"Light and Allison, nice to see you again," Jerome told the girls, "We're having a Team Crafted reunion, and we're playing Truth or Dare. Wanna join us?"

"Sure," the girl with the blue hair replied. I figured she was Light. She looked familiar.

"Awesome!" the other, Allison, commented, "As long as I get to dare Luna." Luna, on the other side of the room, moved her attention from her boyfriend to the new girl.

"Alison…" Jerome begun, "Don't do anything… mean."

"Oh, I won't."

As soon as the girls sat down, Poppy started the game again, "Mitch, you never answered your truth."

"I'm not answering. I've already told you," Mitch replied, annoyed.

"Fine!" Adam bursted, "I get to pick someone else who will actually _do_ a truth or a dare! Unlike Mitch here! Uh! Uh! JAAAYYYYROOOOMMMMEEEE!"

"WWWWHHHAAATTTT?!" Jerome asked, yelling across the circle to Adam.

"Truth or dare?!"

"DDDDAAAARRRREEEE!"

"Okay," Adam silenced for a moment, "I dare you… to eat… Ty's left foot."

"What!" Ty jumped up and stared at Adam, "This is an outrage. We are men! No one is eating anyone's feet!"

"But Ty, it's a dare. He's gotta do it," Adam smirked.

"Chop chop, Ty! I'm gonna use Betty to slice your foot for me to eats!"

"No!" Ty started running around the circle, terrified of a hungry Jerome. Everyone laughed, even Carter, who seemed a little upset towards the beginning of the game.

Poppy continued with the game even though Jerome chased Ty outside of the room, "Who wants to go next?"

Emma shot her hand up.

"Emma?" Poppy questioned, "Okay. Who do you want to ask?"

"Allison."

"Go ahead. I choose truth," Allison quickly replied.

"Why do you hate Luna?"

Allison hesitated to answer, "She bullied me in school. I want to revenge."

"I never did any of that to you!" Luna protested.

"You did, believe me. It was you and Brooke."

"Me?" Brooke tried to push herself out of the conversation, "I don't remember…" I could tell she was lying.

"That's it!" Allison demanded, "I dare Luna to go in a closet with her for seven minutes!" She pointed directly to me.

"Huh?" I asked. Mitch looked at Allison strangely.

"It's a dare!"

"But you already asked me a truth," Luna said.

"Allison, you can't do that…" Poppy reminded her.

"Do it!" Allison lifted me, who was closer to her, up first, and then helped Luna up, but she was more desperate to return to the circle. I, on the other hand, didn't care much. But I did remained extremely suspicious of her.

I easily walked into the closet, while Luna had to be pushed in. As Allison turned the lock on the door, I could hear screams of chaos. The voice who rang the loudest was Mitch's.

I tried to open the door, but it was locked. "So…" I sat down on a suitcase, "How are you?"

"How do you think I am?!" Luna yelled, not turning to face me, "You unexpectedly come and say that you're Mitch's ex girlfriend. I know he still likes you, Ray. I can tell. For a little while now, I thought of breaking up with him. Now I have an excuse."

"Why would you wanna break up with him?"

"He kept on talking about another girl. I had no idea who it was, and know I realize that it was you. He even had a picture of himself, you, Jerome, and Carter at prom, with a heart drawn around you and him."

"He did?"

"He still does! To this day, it's on the table next to his bed!"

"Luna…"

Luna sat down on the floor of the closet, placed her hands over her eyes. Tears began forming and running down her cheeks. I leaned down next to her and attempted to comfort her.

"How was I to know that I would come back? I didn't expect Mitch to have another girlfriend, and I'm sorry if I made a bad first impression…"

"No, it's not your fault. It's Allison's for showing up. Why does she know Mitch anyways?"

I shrugged and glanced through a crack in the wall. Finding the clock, I figured out the time.

"We've got five minutes," I told her.

"Worst five minutes of my life." Luna sighed and stared at the wall. I had no choice but to close my eyes and attempt to relax.

**The truth comes out! More new people. Old relationships will be broken and new relationships blossoming.**

**I also can use a couple of guy OC's. For now, I have enough of the girls. If you send me one, I'll try to use her, but a guy would be more useful right now. Thanks!**


	5. WTF? Too Crazy

Luna and I were sitting in the closet when the chaos from outside calmed down. I heard an strangely familiar voice that hadn't shown up earlier.

"Hey guys," he said, "It's Johnny!"

"Johnny boy!" Jason, Ty, and Adam yelled at the same time. They seemed to like him.

"Can you please let us out of here!" I screamed, "It's been seven minutes!"

No one replied. They all continued their chatter. This time I banged on the door, "Let us out, you douches!"

Allison opened the door and pushed me against the wall. Luna glared up at us and watched the whole thing.

"Don't mess with me, or else Mitch will get hurt. Capeesh?"

"No. Of course not. I'm not listening to you," I responded.

"I'm gonna have to tell my boss that you're uncooperative."

"Who do you work for?"

"Remember your boyfriend? No, not Mitch. Caleb. Remember him?"

"What does this have to do with Caleb?"

"He's my older brother. You put him in jail. Now you're gonna pay." Allison turned to Luna, "Get out of here and never come back."

"But… but…" Luna gasped.

"I know you didn't bully me. Brooke did. It was an excuse to get you in here. Sorry. L O L."

Luna, still crying, stood up and ran out of the room, leaving behind Mitch and Team Crafted.

"Luna!" I yelled, trying to bring her back, "Luna!"

I quickly took a glimpse at Johnny. He wore a black hoodie, red tennis shoes, and red sweatpants. He found me as well. I knew him from somewhere…

"Rachael Anderson?" he questioned and walked over to the closet. Johnny pulled Allison, furious, aside, "Do you remember me?"

"No…" I replied.

"December 9, 2008. Your parents, your brother, my father."

"Johnny Weaver?!" I attempted to back up even more, "Don't hurt me! Please!"

He whispered in my ear, "I'll save that for later." Wide eyed and scared for my life, I watched him casually walk out of the closet and smirk.

"What was that about?" Allison asked me.

"Don't…" I escaped her view and rushed over to a corner of the room. Sitting down, I heavily inhaled. Mitch came over and sat down next to me.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah. Luna's not though. She wanted to break up with you."

"Why?"

"You had a freaking picture with a heart drawn around us! What is she supposed to think?!"

"I don't know…"

"Shouldn't we get back to truth or dare?"

"I'm pretty sure that the game is over. Allison got a little too intense, especially with Luna. Speaking of Luna, where is she?"

"She left. Did you not see her run outside?"

"No, I didn't."

"You should go after her."

"I'll tell her later. Right now, I have to stay with you."

"Is that so?"

Mitch nodded and put his lips to mine. We kissed for a few seconds until we slowly slipped apart.

"Ray, I'm deeply in love with you. When you parted this world two years ago, I thought you were gone. Now that I'm sitting right here, right now makes me believe that we have a second chance to make things better."

"I guess." I smiled and held onto Mitch's hand, romantically glancing into his eyes.

"Mitch," Jerome paced over to us, a nervous look on his face, "We have a problem."

"What is it?" Mitch asked, standing up. He helped me up as well.

"It's too horrid to tell." Jerome led us outside to see a cluster of people surrounding an object in the middle of the road. We followed him into the cluster. I managed to squeeze through and meet up with Carter at the front of the group. She stared at a body of a girl lying in the middle of the street. The girl had dark brown hair with lighter brown and blond highlights, and dull jade green eyes. She wore a green and black beanie, black vest, high tops, black pants, and a jade green shirt. I glanced around, and once realizing that no one would help the poor girl, I raced to drag her over. Mitch joined me in pulling her to the others. Crystal handed me a glass of water and I forced the girl to drink it. Cloude checked her pulse.

"She's alive, but slowing down. We've gotta get her to a hospital, ASAP," Cloude told us.

Adam and Tyler lifted her into Mitch's car. Mitch and I jumped in the front seats, with Adam, Seto, and the girl in the back. The other Team Crafted members and their girlfriends hopped into their separate cars or carpooled.

Of course Mitch's car arrived at the hospital first. Adam, Seto, and Mitch carried the girl inside and the doctors immediately called to her response. They wheeled her into the emergency room. Jerome, Carter, Jason, Brooke, and Johnny entered soon after. After them came Ty, Crystal, Mat, and Poppy, followed by Kermit, Cloude, Ian, and Zee. Tyler came with Megan, Allison, and Light, followed by Jordan, Lexi, Ryan, and Emma.

"Is she okay?" Light asked me.

"I don't know," I replied, "I don't even know what happened."

"I saw it. Ian, Brooke, Jason, Seto, and I were outside, looking for Luna. The girl was hit by a car. The guy got drunk and ran into her. He's being charged for first-hand murder," Zee told us.

"How do you know this?"

"Well, Seto called the police and the guy got arrested."

"Good."

* * *

Two hours later, I sat next to Mitch, leaning on his shoulder. A doctor came into the waiting room, causing Mitch, Jerome, Adam, Cloude, Kermit, and Seto to stand up. I watched them talk to the doctor and then being led into a different room. Carter and I followed them.

"Her name is Jaden Trette," I overheard the doctor say, "She goes to a community college not far from here. She has no siblings, but the police found a black cat and a black dog standing on the side of the road. They have brought both of the animals here. We're positive that the cat and dog belong to Ms. Trette."

"The question is… is she okay?" Cloude asked.

"Yes, she will be fine. We have tested some things and realized that she is blind, so Jaden may have not seen the car in the first place."

"Ah," Kermit commented, "Explains the dog."

"Come inside." The doctor opened the door to a hospital room and walked inside. Carter and I sneaked in behind them. Unfortunately Mitch and Jerome found us.

"What are you doing in here?" Jerome questioned Carter.

"I wanted to see," she replied, "Will she get better?"

Mitch nodded and turned to me, "As long as you're _here_, I suppose you can come inside." I smiled.

Jaden laid on the bed, her eyes closed. The group moved closer, and Jaden's eyes opened a bit. She snapped her head up and looked at the only space where there weren't people.

"Who are you?" she asked, frightened.

"I'm sorry if we scared you," Seto told her, "We're the ones who saved you from the car crash. I'm Seto and these are my friends Mitch, Adam, Jerome, Cloude, and Kermit."

"Not to mention Carter and Ray," Jerome added.

"Ray?" Jaden queried.

"Yes?" I replied.

"May I talk to you? Alone?"

I looked around at the others. The doctor nodded and forced everyone else out of the room. I pulled up a chair next to the bed.

"How are you Ray?" Jaden asked.

"I'm good. How are you, Jaden? Right?"

"Call me Jade."

"Okay. Why did you want to talk to me?"

"I knew your brother."

"Huh?"

"He was in the same grade as me when he was still alive. Funny kid. But such a shame."

"Can I ask you a personal question?"

"Sure. It's not like I'm going anywhere soon."

"How did you become blind?"

Jade sighed, "I've been like this all of my life. Pretty much. I can still see… technically, but I only see distorted shapes. Can't tell one person from the other. I'm glad that I can write though."

"What do you mean?"

"I tell people what to write, from my own imagination, and they post it or publish it under my name."

"That's good."

"Now about Sammy. He didn't tell you something, or if you already know, he didn't tell you enough."

"What is it?"

"He had this… issue."

"Yes? And?"

"He… was part of this group. And the group didn't do very moral stuff. They robbed stores. They robbed houses. There was one kidnapping, but Sammy wasn't part of that…"

"How do you know this?"

"I had a friend. Her cousin was the leader of the group."

"I have to see her! She's my best friend!" a voice yelled from outside the room.

"That's her," Jade whispered.

A girl raced into the room and buried her face into Jade's. The girl had auburn blonde hair with orange tips and royal blue eyes. She wore a lacy orange top, tan shorts, and brown boots.

"Kae," Jade continued, "It's good to hear from you again."

"Jade! I had no idea! I heard from my sister!"

"It's fine. This is Ray. She's Sammy's sister."

"Sammy? Oh yeah, that Sammy. Poor guy. I'm Kae Machinson."

"Nice to meet you Kae," I shook her hand, "But this is a bad place for introductions…"

"Ashley should be here in a few minutes."

"I doubt it. Your sister does not like me," Jade responded.

"Why do you say that?"

"Last time she saw me, she teased me about being blind. Of course I don't mind, but it's a bit rude."

Seto peeked into the room, "Ray, you okay…?" His eye caught Kae's, "Hi."

"Are you… setosorcerer?" Kae asked, nervously shaking. Seto nodded, smiling, "Hi. I'm Kae."

"I should go. Mitch is waiting," I told the girls.

"Mitch? As in BajanCanadian?"

"Yeah," I replied, grinning, "He's sorta… my boyfriend."

"Really? That's awesome. But… I prefer Seto."

Seto, still standing at the door, had his eyes glued to Kae, "Do you want to go to dinner sometime?"

Kae turned back to him and smiled, "Sure."

"I'm in a hospital here. Can you not awe over a guy, just for right now?" Jade questioned, annoyed.

"Sorry Jade."

I stood up from the chair, allowing Kae to take the seat, and walked out of the room. I met back up with Mitch.

"What did she tell you?" Mitch asked me.

"It's kind of personal. I'd rather not," I told him.

"Okay. A few couples are thinking of going out to dinner. Wanna come?"

"Yep." I held onto Mitch's hand and we both smiled.

**I will do short summaries at the end of each chapter from now on, just so you can understand the plot a bit more. Let me know if this helps or is just useless.**

**Summary: Allison and Johnny threaten Ray and Luna. Luna then leaves, bringing Mitch and Ray together again. A few minutes later, the group finds a girl who has been hit by a car and bring her to the hospital. The girl, whose name is Jade, has a dark deep secret that involves Ray's deceased brother.**

**And now that there are lots of situations that need to be solved, the story will go on for a while. Believe me. I will either solve these over time, or add more! Plus, I realize a couple OC's are evil and/or bad. I planned it out this way. Just you wait and see… MWAHAHAHAHA! CHOP CHOP BIGGUMS!**


	6. Dinner YUM!

I chose to stay with Carter and Jerome that night. Mitch would've been a little too soon. But I decided to still attend the dinner.

Carter picked out one of her dresses for me to wear. It was a sleeveless, silky royal purple and went up to the middle of my thighs. With the dress, I wore sparkly tan heels. Carter chose a strapless creme dress that also went up to her thighs, and had ruffles all over it. She wore it with silver heels. While Carter and I were putting on our makeup, Jerome, a black tux, sneaked into the bathroom.

"Oh. Carter! You look dazzling!" Jerome announced.

Carter spun around and stared at him, "You weren't supposed to see me yet! It was a surprise!"

"And Ray, you look pretty too. Mitch is gonna like it."

I smirked, "Yeah."

As soon as we were finished, Jerome took Carter's hand and they went to their car. I followed behind.

Once Jerome, Carter, and I arrived at the restaurant, we immediately noticed Brooke, in a long, flowing and silky white dress, and Jason, in a matching white suit, waiting.

Jerome helped Carter of the car, while I had to open the door myself. We met up with Brooke and Jason.

"Are you guys the first ones?" I asked them. Brooke nodded.

Another car pulled up. Jordan, in a black tux, helped Lexi, who was wearing a short, frilly pink dress, out of his car.

"Hey guys," Jordan and Lexi ran up, "Are we late?"

"Nope," Jerome told the couple, "Early, actually. Everyone else is super late."

Seto, in a black suit, and Kae, in a long blue dress, arrived soon afterwards. They had carpooled with Tyler and Megan, since both of them were staying in the same hotel. Tyler wore a light blue tux, with Megan in a long-sleeved, short white dress. After them came Allison, in a purple dress similar to mine, but cotton instead of silk, and Johnny, wearing a black suit. Light, in a short black strapless dress, came with an unfamiliar boy wearing a blue suit, a few shades darker than Tyler's. He had brown hair with black streaks and midnight blue eyes to match his suit.

"Hi," Light said, "This is Blake Shard. He's super nice." Blake smiled at Light, who was arm in arm with him.

Jerome shook his hand, "Awesome to meet you. I'm Jerome. My girlfriend Carter, and our friends Ray, Tyler, Megan, Seto, Kae, Jordan, Lexi, Brooke, Jason, Johnny, and Allison. There's more coming, but they're all late."

A few minutes later, Ty arrived in a black tux, with Crystal, in a light blue dress, by his side. Mat, in a black suit, and Poppy, in a floral sleeveless dress, had carpooled. Kermit, in a green suit, and Cloude, in a long light pink dress, showed up, followed by Ryan, in a black tux, with Emma, in a blue strapless dress. Ian, in a black suit, and Zee, in a matching black short-sleeved dress, came last. Mitch and Adam were still nowhere to be seen.

"Let's get a table," Ryan suggested. Everyone besides me agreed.

"But Mitch and Adam aren't here yet," I argued, "Shouldn't we wait for them."

"We won't eat yet. We can wait for them at the table. It's getting kind of late anyways," Lexi replied.

I recognized Adam's car pull up in the parking lot. He exited the car in a black suit and met up with Jerome, Carter, and I.

"Is everyone here? Am I late?" Adam asked, panting.

"Not everyone. Mitch still has to come," I told him.

Jordan and Ryan led all of the others inside to reserve a table. Adam and I were the only ones left outside.

"So, what is it like?" Adam queried.

"What like?"

"Being back."

"I don't know. It's really strange. I also broke up a perfect good relationship…"

"But Mitch liked you so much more. You have to realize that. Luna was just a distraction. And now that you're here… Mitch was so depressed with you gone. He video-chatted me one time saying that he was going to commit suicide. I told him not to, of course."

"Suicide?"

"Yeah. Intense huh?"

I nodded, glancing at my heels. Another car pulled up into a spot in the lot. It wasn't Mitch, though. A boy with spiky black hair and silver eyes, wearing a flaming red tux, helped Avery, who was wearing a matching red short-short dress out of his car. From the back seat a boy with red hair and crystal blue eyes, wearing a black suit and red tie, opened the door for a girl with long black hair and tan skin. I couldn't see her face from a long distance, but Adam did.

"Is that Luna?" he asked me.

"Luna?"

"What is she doing with him? And who is that?"

"Well the other girl is Avery. But I don't know either of the guys."

Both couples walked to the entrance of the restaurant. Avery spotted me and let go of her date's arm to shake my hand.

"Demi! Good to see you again! Is this your date? I noticed you talking to him this morning," Avery questioned.

"Uh…" I glanced over at Adam, "No. I already have a boyfriend. And my name's not Demi. It's Ray."

Luna overheard this and recognized me. She met up with Avery, "I got with another guy who is actually loyal, unlike Mitch." The guy with the red hair smiled and walked up to Luna. They kissed.

"I'm Bobby," the boy introduced himself in a British accent.

"He's from Liverpool. In England."

Avery interrupted Luna, "That's Draco Kehtarin, my boyfriend. He said that the food here was spectacular."

"It is," Adam replied, "That's why we're all here."

"Everyone?" Luna asked. Adam nodded, although I did not prefer him to. I remained quiet.

"Does Blake Shard happen to be here?" Draco queried.

"Yes… why?" Adam told him.

"No reason. Avery, let's go inside."

"Okay!" Avery perked up and returned to Draco, "Bye Ray!" Luna and Bobby entered after them, Luna glaring behind herself at me. I cringed.

"I don't know if Mitch is coming," Adam told me, "I think we should join the others."

"No," I replied, "You can go, but I'm staying."

"Alright." Right when Adam reached the door, a car pulled up. Mitch, in a black tux, got out. A girl with blond hair and purple eyes, wearing an expensive white frilly dress, exited the other side. My eyes opened wide.

"Sorry," he said, meeting up with me, "Ashley said that her car was broken down and needed to see someone here. She mentioned that Kae is her sister. So, I drove her here. Ray, it means nothing."

"Sure," I sarcastically groaned, "You're late. We're all waiting." I glanced back to see Adam, who had not yet gone inside.

"Sorry. Again."

I rolled my eyes, grinned at Mitch, and ignored Ashley, "It's fine." Adam then crept into the restaurant, followed by Mitch, Ashley, and I. She tiptoed over to Kae and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Kae!" My new friend looked behind at her sister, and almost fell over in her chair.

"Ashley! What are you doing here?" Kae questioned.

"Visiting you. Who's your date?" Kae pointed to Seto. He nervously smiled, "Oh. He's cute."

"Ashley, don't you dare…"

"No, I… promise…" Ashley smirked. I noticed her index and middle finger crossed behind her back. Glaring back up at their faces, Mitch led me to our seats at the end of the long and never-ending table. We sat down. I happened to be next to Megan.

"Hi," I said.

"Hi," she replied.

"How do you like Washington?"

"It's nice. Everyone else is nice too," she leaned in closer to me, "Except Allison. She's very suspicious."

"I agree."

"Are you a singer?"

"Me? I suppose. I act better though. Do you sing?"

"Sorta. I've been in choir and that stuff."

"Why do you ask?"

"I don't know. I want to get to know you better. You seem really nice."

"Well thanks. Since I only know most of the guys and Carter, it would be good to add someone else to my list of friends." Megan smiled.

Dinner came and went smoothly. After the group ate, we chatted amongst each other. Megan and I bonded a bit more. Brooke, who sat next to her, joined in with us. Carter eventually spoke up in front of the whole group and held up her glass of wine.

"I am thankful that we are all here today. Without Minecraft or Youtube, we would have never each other. We're thankfully not in a prison cell, not in a hospital, and not dead…" She glared at me while saying this, "And I want to thank Mitch for hosting. It means a lot."

"Thank you Carter," Mitch responded and stood himself, "I…"

Another guy, wearing a black tux, run inside the restaurant and took the seat next to Adam on the other side of the table.

"Hello Quentin," Mitch continued, "It's nice to see you."

"Yeah," Quentin replied, "My plane got delayed a few hours. I had no idea… So I drove to your place and then it said that you were here…"

"We'll talk later?"

"Sure."

Mitch glanced up from Quentin and looked around the table, "As I was saying, I agree with Carter. Minecraft and Youtube have brought us together, and that is why we are all friends. Budder forever!"

"Budder forever!" Adam yelled across the table. It sounded loud even to me. I could only image what Quentin was feeling.

**The End. JK just ending the chapter… thanks to ScarlettSlaysSquids for reminding me about the Mudkip. Why did I have to forget the MUDKIP?! Out of everyone! **

**Summary: Everyone arrives for dinner, but Ray stays and waits for Mitch. Luna and her new boyfriend show up, with Avery and a boy who has a connection to Light's boyfriend, Blake. Eventually, Mitch comes with a girl who is Kae's older sister. The dinner goes well… until next chapter.**

**And I will get to the rest of your OC's in the next couple chapters. So long rayminers!**


	7. He's DEAD?

**Drama time! This is when it gets intense.**

I glanced around and noticed that two chairs were empty. They belonged to Light and Blake.

"Light and Blake aren't here. Should we look for them?" I nudged Megan.

"If you want," she replied.

Relaxing and glancing over at Megan once in a while, I suddenly heard a gunshot coming from the restrooms. A female scream came soon after. Everyone in the room perked up. Allison was the first one up and to the scene. I quickly followed, Adam, Mitch, and Megan at my side.

And just when I thought it couldn't get any worse, it did. The first thing I noticed was the trail of blood lining the door. I raced inside, Mitch attempting to hold me back.

"Light may be in there!" I yelled, pulling away from him. The only other person who followed me into the restroom was Allison, the only person I didn't want with me. But at this moment, we had a common enemy.

"Someone help! There's a man in here! He's dead!" a woman screamed. She wore a fancy blue dress and held a clutch bag to her chest. The person I saw lying in front of the woman, with a bullet in his heart, was Blake.

I gasped, "My god. Who would have done this?"

Allison turned to the woman, "What is your name?"

"Diamond," she quickly replied, her eyes glued to Blake.

"Are you here with anyone?"

"Yes, my boyfriend Angus. He's at our table…"

"Have you seen a girl with long ice blue hair? Yay tall?" Allison motioned Light's height.

"No. Sorry. I haven't. I must go."

"Of course," I said and Allison and I watched her leave. I swooped out my cell phone and dialed 911.

"Hello?" the operator greeted me on the other line.

"I'm at the Washington State Buffet House and a man has just been shot to death."

"Oh, alright. I'll get emergency immediately. Do you know the man personally?"

"Yes. He's the boyfriend of one of my friends."

"Do you need to stay on the phone with me while the paramedics arrive?"

"No. I'll be fine, but my friend Allison may."

"Does Allison have relation to the man?"

"Yes. Her best friend has also went missing."

"Oh. I'll contact the police on that as well. May you hand the phone over to Allison?"

"Sure." I gave my phone to Allison, "She wants to talk to you."

"Okay," she responded and left the restroom, tiny tears streaming down her cheeks.

Mitch ran into the restroom and spotted Blake. He gasped.

"We've gotta go. Paramedics are here," he told me.

"Okay." Mitch led me out of the restroom and met up with the others.

"What the hell happened?" Crystal questioned me.

"Blake got murdered."

"What?!" Lexi shouted.

Jordan took over for his girlfriend, "He seemed like such a nice guy. Who in their right mind would kill him?"

"Good question," I replied sarcastically.

Parademics in red attire rushed into the restaurant, huddling people out. Diamond exited, holding onto the arm of a man who looked very similar to Jerome… Jerome glared at the man strangely, left Carter's side and tapped the man on shoulder. The man turned around and gave Jerome a giant hug.

"JAYROME!" he shouted.

"Do I know you?" Jerome asked.

"Angy? Angus? Do you not remember me?"

"No…"

"I'm your twin!"

"Huh?"

"Who's that?" Angy waved to Carter, who shyly glared at the two long-lost brothers.

"My fiancé."

"Well, see you later!"

"You're just gonna leave?"

"Yeah."

"Uh… aren't you gonna stay? You are my brother… right?"

Angy nodded and smiled. He took Diamond's hand and walked off. Jerome stood still and gaped his mouth open, morally confused.

"Okay…" I said, and then turned to Mitch, "We going to your place?"

"Sure."

Mitch and I drove in his car to the Luna Motel. We entered his room and he immediately laid down on the bed, exhausted.

"That was quite a night." He closed his eyes.

"Can I take a shower?" I asked, feeling disgusted from the dinner.

"Sure."

I undressed and stepped into the shower, feeling warm water spill on my body. I stood there for a moment of so, just contemplating everything from the past day. I realized I had a lot more in store. After a few minutes, I exited the shower and wrapped a towel around my chest. It hung down to below my thighs. Quickly I dried, but forgot about my own clothes. I peeked into Mitch's room, holding the towel against my chest. Long wet hair clung to my back.

"Do you have anything I can borrow?" I questioned. Mitch sat up from the bed, saw me and rushed to his closet.

"Yeah. It's not your size though…"

"It's fine."

Mitch picked out one of his own shirts: the shirt was purple and had a dancing panda on it, and handed it to me.

"Don't have anything else besides shirts," he told me.

"No pants?"

"They won't fit you."

"Try me."

He smirked and pulled out a pair of his boxers.

"Really?" I giggled. He giggled along, and eventually handed me a pair of sweat-shorts. I walked out of the bathroom in Mitch's shirt and pants, drying my hair with the wet towel.

"Not gonna dry it yourself?" he asked.

"Nope," I held my head high. He ran at me and lifted me onto the bed. I stared at him.

"What?" he joked, looking around. I couldn't hold in my giggles, so I burst out laughing, "What's so funny?!"

I was too full of happiness that I could not reply to him. Instead I laid back down on his bed and stared at the ceiling. Mitch laid next to me and turned off the bed-side light.

"Good night Ray. I love you." He kissed me on the lips as I fell into a deep sleep.

**No inappropriate stuff in any of my stories! Period! It got close… but that's as far as I will go!**

**See you next chapter rayminers!**


	8. Day at the Mall

**Sorry of the long wait. I know what I want to do, but I just can't throw it on. I've been trying to figure out those filler chapters, which are the hardest to write. Sorry about that.**

The next morning, I called up Carter. She instantly picked up the call.

"Hey," she demanded, "Where have you been?"

"Mitch."

"Oh. What'd you do?"

"Nothing… Oh! No! Carter, don't think that!"

She chuckled and concluded, "Well, have Mitch drive you to my place. We have to go shopping. What you wore yesterday at the meet-up was _not acceptable_."

"Whatever you say."

Mitch woke up not long after the call. He yawned and stretched his arm around my neck. I glanced back at him, rolling my eyes.

"What?" he groaned, rubbing his eyes with his other hand.

"Nothing," I replied, grinning, "Can you drive me back to Carter and Jerome's? I'm gonna go shopping…"

"Can I come?"

"Really?"

"Why not?"

"No. Girl's day out. No boys allowed," I joked.

"Seriously?"

I chuckled and grabbed my dress from last night, still wearing Mitch's shirt and pants.

"I'll see you around Mitch," I said, opening the door. He stood beside it, grinning. Before I exited, he kissed me. I smiled and let Mitch close the door behind himself.

Two minutes later, we arrived at Carter and Jerome's. They met us outside.

"Wanna play some Minecraft while the girls are out?" Jerome asked Mitch.

"Sure biggums." Mitch smirked, winked at me, and followed Jerome inside.

Carter scanned what I wore. "Really? Mitch's clothes?"

"I had nothing else!"

"You get to borrow mine while we're go shopping. But after today… no more."

"Whatever you say. Fashion isn't really my main point anymore."

"It was in high school."

"That was high school. I was popular and had to deal with that heart disease. Now I feel like that's all disappeared. Good thing too."

"You didn't like being popular?"

I thought about it for a moment, "Not really. It was nice while it lasted though. But if I could to choose to redo it, I would be like you were. Outcast. Misunderstood. Better than being stuck-up."

"I would never be popular either. If I was, I wouldn't have Jerome."

"You got that right. I would still be with Caleb." I paused, "Ew."

"Let's get you changed."

"Can I wear Mitch's jacket? You wore Jerome's yesterday."

"Sure."

Carter smiled and we entered her house. She and I rushed up the stairs to the bedroom she shared with Jerome. Carter strolled through her walk-in closet and pulled out a long-sleeved orange V-neck shirt attached to a gray and white striped three quarter-sleeved V-neck sweater. She also gave me jean shorts and begun to slightly curl my hair.

"We're gonna get you some nice looking clothes for Mitch," she told me.

"Well then… I don't think he cares…"

"I don't think so either," Carter smirked and put down the curling iron, "Get these on."

A few minutes later, I exited Carter's bathroom wearing the clothes that she had given me. She handed me a few bracelets to strap around my wrists. We grabbed our purses and headed down the stairs to Carter's car.

"Good luck with your games!" Carter called out.

"Okay Carter!" Jerome replied, "I'll win fo ma Betty!"

Carter giggled.

"Betty?" I asked, confused.

"I'm his diamond axe. It's his nickname for me."

"Okay."

A few minutes later, Carter and I arrived at the local mall. We went around to several shops. She made me try on clothes and if they worked, we would buy them. This went on for a couple hours until we started to get hungry. As soon as we finished eating sushi, which we bought for lunch, Carter and I sat down for a small break. Several workmen pulled out a platform and placed it in the middle of the large area near the benches. A man in a business brought out a sign and placed it next to the platform. Once all of the men had left the area, Carter and I walked over to see what it was.

"Talent Show this Saturday. Any ages suitable. Must be something that can be done onstage. No twerking," Carter read. She rolled her eyes and looked at me, "Who would twerk for a talent show?"

"I have no idea."

"Wanna enter?"

"Okay. But what are we gonna do?"

"You on mic and me on violin."

"No… my singing days are over. That's what college was for…"

Carter stared at me.

"What?" I questioned.

"You have to. You've got to show off to Ashley and Allison that you don't want them to mess with you."

"By singing?"

"Yep. I'm sure they'll enter too."

"How are you sure?"

I heard her singing in the restroom yesterday. She didn't even notice…"

"Heh."

"So…?"

"Sure. I'll do it."

"Yay!"

I smiled and let Carter drag me to her car. Ready to sing? Not really.


	9. The Argument

**This chapter is kind of short, but again, it's a bit of a filler chapter. It was not as hard to write as the last one, but it still took me a while.**

Carter helped me practice for my performance on Saturday. She told me that Mitch wasn't allowed to hear me sing until the show. He hadn't heard me sing ever since 'Cups,' but I doubted that he remembered that. She decided that I needed to sing Radioactive, which I agreed with. Lindsey Stirling was an idol of hers, and everything that she did, Carter had to get perfect.

On Friday, I hummed the song while I played a phone game.

"Whoa, oh, oh

Whoa, oh, oh

Whoa, oh, oh

Whoa

I'm waking up to ash and dust

I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust

I'm breathing in the chemicals

I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus

This is it, the apocalypse

Whoa

I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones

Enough to make my systems blow

Welcome to the new age, to the new age

Welcome to the new age, to the new age

Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive

Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive

I raise my flags, don my clothes

It's a revolution, I suppose

We're painted red to fit right in

Whoa

I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus

This is it, the apocalypse

Whoa

I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones

Enough to make my systems blow

Welcome to the new age, to the new age

Welcome to the new age, to the new age

Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive

Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive

All systems go, the sun hasn't died

Deep in my bones, straight from inside

I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones

Enough to make my systems blow

Welcome to the new age, to the new age

Welcome to the new age, to the new age

Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive

Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive"

"You're really good." I jumped up from the guest room bed to find Mitch standing at the door.

"Well, you're not supposed to hear that. Not yet."

"Why?"

"Carter told me so."

"Since when have you been hanging out with Carter so much?"

"Because she's my friend. Do you have a problem?"

"Sorta. I feel that you're not spending enough time with me."

"Mitch… come on… you should know I'm not that type of girl…"

"But Ray, you're different. In high school, before you know, that day, you were different."

"I honestly don't understand why you think I'm different. I don't feel anything."

"Headstrong. Look out for yourself."

"Isn't that good?"

"It's good to a point…"

"You're saying that I'm too good for you?"

Mitch didn't reply.

"Is that true? What about last night? You didn't say anything about this then…"

"Because I only realized it now! Chill!"

"And what about Ashley. You just happened to let her ride with you…"

"That was nothing! I already told you… I have no previous relationship with her… except…"

I paused and stared at him, "I have to go." I grabbed my purse, my bags of new clothes, and slipped on my shoes.

"Ray… hold on… I didn't mean it like that!" Mitch cried out as I ran down the stairs.

"Forget the talent show! Forget everything! If you don't love me for who I am, then maybe we shouldn't be together!"

"Ray!"

I rushed out the front door of Carter's house. Running to my car, I stopped once I reached the door of the driver's seat. I collapsed into tears on my knees. Jerome, outside of the garage, noticed me and hurried over to help.

"Ray, are you alright?" he questioned, nervous, "Ray? Are you okay?"

"Yes! I'm fine!" I stood up and opened the door to the car. I grabbed my stuff, threw it on the passenger's seat, and turned to key to start the engine. As I pulled out of the driveway, I saw Mitch run out of the house holding something. But I didn't care. It was the _Rachael_ necklace.


	10. Talent Show Part 1

**I'm now on a roll! I've written up to Chapter 12 and you'll like most of them!**

**The song used in this chapter is **_**Don't Stop Me Now**_** by Queen.**

I don't know why, but the first place I drove to was the hospital. Don't ask me why… I just did.

I walked inside to notice a familiar girl in a wheelchair. She listened to audio on her headphones, but took them off once she saw my figure approaching.

"Jade?" I asked.

"Oh. Ray. How are you?"

"Can I talk to you?"

"Why not? Sure."

I sat down in the seat across from Jade and placed my purse on the ground beside it.

"See, I have this issue…"

"Boy issue, huh?"

"How'd you know?"

"I can sense it in you."

I chuckled. "I was singing and then Mitch walked in on me. I told him that Carter said that he wasn't supposed to hear me until the performance tomorrow. But I have to admit… Carter is my friend… but I haven't _known_ her as long as Mitch…"

"You sing?"

"Yeah. I'm performing Radioactive for the talent show this weekend."

"Do you like that song?"

"It's _okay_… she likes it more for the violin part."

"What about Mitch? Does he like it?"

"I don't know… He thinks I'm different than when we were in high school."

"Do you feel that you've changed?"

"Well… a bit…"

"How?"

"He said that I'm more independent…"

"He feels that you'll leave him."

"What?"

"You're so determined for yourself that Mitch is afraid that you'll leave him. Maybe if you show him that you still love him, he won't bother you about it."

"I never thought about it that way…"

"Choose a song that you like. Not Carter. _You're_ singing, aren't you?"

"I guess…"

"I have a few suggestions, if you would like to hear."

"Sure. I would love to, Jade."

* * *

The next day, all of the groups were practicing their acts for the show. I arrived, Carter by my side. She picked out a punk-rock outfit for me to wear while I sang Radioactive, but I had others plans.

Looking around at all of the other contestants, I caught my eye on Ashley. She had a sign next to her, Megan, and Brooke that read "Too Cool for You." Ashley wore a sparkly silver dress while Megan and Brooke wore sparkly gold dresses. She commanded the girls to snap their fingers as she sang. Controlling much?

I spotted Allison, Lexi, Kae, and Emma. While Allison held the main microphone, she, unlike Ashley, allowed Lexi and Kae to dance and do a little more action while she sang. Emma softly played the flute while they sang.

A few other groups, such as Draco and Avery; Melody and a boy with brown hair, blue eyes, and wore a black sweatshirt and jeans, red sneakers and a black hat; and two guys: one with purple eyes, short dirty blonde hair, a long scar going down the side of his face, a black and purple hoodie, jeans, and silver nikes; the other with blonde hair, blue eyes, an orange t shirt with with a blue and black checkered jacket, black bluish jeans, along with blue converse. The last person I saw was Jade. I walked over to her and tapped her shoulder.

"You're performing?" I questioned.

"Yeah. Sucks being in a wheelchair, but I love to sing. Don't Stop Me Now. Hehe," Jade replied, smirking. Since she was on first, she wheeled herself onto the stage, and had someone pull out an electric keyboard attached to a microphone. She slid up to the keyboard and begun her song.

"Tonight I'm gonna have myself a real good time

I feel alive and the world it's turning inside out Yeah!

I'm floating around in ecstasy

So don't stop me now don't stop me

'Cause I'm having a good time having a good time

I'm a shooting star leaping through the skies

Like a tiger defying the laws of gravity

I'm a racing car passing by like Lady Godiva

I'm gonna go go go

There's no stopping me

I'm burning through the sky yeah!

Two hundred degrees

That's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit

I'm trav'ling at the speed of light

I wanna make a supersonic man out of you

Don't stop me now

I'm having such a good time

I'm having a ball

Don't stop me now

If you wanna have a good time

Just give me a call

Don't stop me now ('cause I'm having a good time)

Don't stop me now (yes I'm having a good time)

I don't want to stop at all... yeah!

I'm a rocket ship on my way to Mars

On a collision course

I am a satellite I'm out of control

I am a sex machine ready to reload

Like an atom bomb about to

Oh oh oh oh oh explode

I'm burning through the sky Yeah!

Two hundred degrees

That's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit

I'm trav'ling at the speed of light

I wanna make a supersonic woman of you

Don't stop me

Don't stop me

Don't stop me

Hey hey hey!

Don't stop me

Don't stop me

Ooh ooh ooh (I like it)

Don't stop me

Don't stop me

Have a good time, good time

Don't stop me

Don't stop me

Ooh ooh alright

Ooh I'm burning through the sky yeah!

Two hundred degrees

That's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit

I'm trav'ling at the speed of light

I wanna make a supersonic man out of you

Don't stop me now

I'm having such a good time

I'm having a ball

Don't stop me now

If you wanna have a good time

Just give me a call

Don't stop me now ('cause I'm having a good time)

Don't stop me now (yes I'm having a good time)

I don't wanna stop at all."

We all cheered when Jade rolled backstage. She bowed as best as she could. I smiled and patted her on the back.

"Who's next?" she queried.


	11. Talent Show Part 2

**The songs used in this chapter are **_**As Long as You Love Me**_** by Justin Bieber, **_**Walkin' in My Shoes**_** from Camp Rock 2, and **_**Hot n Cold**_** by Katy Perry.**

Not to our surprise, the two unfamiliar boys named Wyte and Evan were chosen to perform second. Evan took the lead and Wyte did the rap.

"We're under pressure,

Seven billion people in the world trying to fit in

Keep it together,

Smile on your face even though your heart is frowning (frowning)

But hey now (hey now), you know, girl (know girl),

We both know it's a cruel world

But I will take my chances

As long as you love me

We could be starving, we could be homeless, we could be broke

As long as you love me

I'll be your platinum, I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold

As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me (love me)

As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me (love me)

I'll be your soldier,

Fighting every second of the day for your dreams, girl

I'll be your Hova

You could be my Destiny's Child on the scene girl

So don't stress (don't stress), don't cry (don't cry), we don't need no wings to fly

Just take my hand

As long as you love me

We could be starving, we could be homeless, we could be broke

As long as you love me

I'll be your platinum, I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold

As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me (love me)

As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me (love me)"

"Yo, B-I-G

I don't know if this makes sense, but you're my hallelujah

Give me a time and place, and I'll rendezvous it,I'll fly you to it,

I'll beat you there

Girl you know I got you

Us, trust...

A couple of things I can't spell without 'U'

Now we are on top of the world, 'cause that's just how we do (do it)

Used to tell me, "Sky's the limit", now the sky's our point of view (view)

Man now we stepping out like, "Whoa" (Oh God)

Cameras point and shoot (shoot)

Ask me what's my best side, I stand back and point at you

You, you the one that I argue with, I feel like I need a new girl to be bothered with,

But the grass ain't always greener on the other side,

It's green where you water it

So I know we got issues baby true, true, true,

But I'd rather work on this with you

Than to go ahead and start with someone new."

"As long as you love me

As long as you love me (love me yeah yeah yeah)

We could be starving, we could be homeless, we could be broke

As long as you love me

I'll be your platinum (platinum), I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold

As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me

As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me

As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me (I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold)

As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love

As long as you love, love, love, love me

As long as you love me (that's all I want baby)

As long as you love, love, love, love me

As long as you love, love, love, love me (please don't go)

As long as you love me

As long as you love me."

I didn't think they were that bad, but not as awesome as Jade. The next pair was Avery and Draco. They were dressed in matching outfits. Avery's large flowing dress had a black and white plaid pattern, and Draco's suit had a black and white plaid pattern on it as well. They entered the stage and sung their duet, Draco obviously trying to overshadow his girlfriend.

"You can play a song

Or send your groove

You can break it down (can break it down)

Hey

You can play a song

When you see me move

We can turn around

Turn around

Oh oh

I

Know you

Checkin' on me

She be checkin' on you

Oh

Gimme the green light

I'm ready to go

Here at the start line

Im ready to roll

I gota take you

I gota shake you

No ones gota lose

Walkin' in my shoes

I stop at the red line

I'm on a roll

Turn up the music

I'm out of control

I gota take you

I gota shake you

No ones gota lose

Walkin' in my shoes

Light come on (Yeah)

I can feel the heat

Then I'll hit the floor (Hit the floor) (Ooo)

When the curtain's up

I fly off my feat

Feel me one more (One more)

Oh oh

I Know you

Checkin' on me

She be checkin' on you

Oh

Gimme the green light

I'm ready to go

Here at the start line

Im ready to roll

I gotta take you

I gotta shake you

No ones gotta lose

Walkin' in my shoes

I stop at the red line

I'm on a roll

Turn up the music

I'm out of control

I gotta take you

I gotta shake you

No ones gotta lose

Walkin' in my shoes

(Eh) Walkin' in my shoes

(Hey) Gimme the (Hey) green light

(Oh) I'm ready to go (Oh)

(Hey) No one's (Hey) gonna lose

Walkin' in my shoes

Gimme the green light

I'm ready to go

Here at the start line

Im ready to roll

I gotta take you

I gotta shake you

No ones gotta lose

Walkin' in my shoes

I stop at the red line

I'm on a roll

Turn up the music

I'm out of control

I gotta take you

I gotta shake you

No ones gotta lose

Walkin' in my shoes

Gimme the green light

I'm ready to go

Here at the start line

I'm ready to roll

I gotta take you

I gotta shake you

No ones gotta lose

Walkin' in my shoes

I stop at the red line

I'm on a roll

Turn up the music

I'm out of control

I gotta take you

I gota shake you

No ones gotta lose

Walkin' in my shoes

Walkin' in my shoes

Hey"

Allison and her group strut on stage in their matching outfits. They all wore black jeans and a Pink T-shirt with the words "Be Mine" on it. The lead singer, Allison, took her place at the mic while the others got into their positions behind her.

"You change your mind

Like a girl changes clothes

Yeah you PMS

Like a bitch, I would know

And you overthink Always speak critically I should know That you're no good for me

'Cause you're hot then you're cold You're yes then you're no You're in then you're out You're up then you're down

You're wrong when it's right It's black and it's white We fight, we break up We kiss, we make up

You! You don't really want to stay, no You! But you don't really want to go-o

You're hot then you're cold You're yes then you're no You're in then you're out You're up then you're down

We used to be Just like twins, so in sync The same energy Now's a dead battery

Used to laugh 'bout nothing Now you're plain boring I should know that you're not gonna change

'Cause you're hot then you're cold You're yes then you're no You're in then you're out You're up then you're down

You're wrong when it's right It's black and it's white We fight, we break up We kiss, we make up

You! You don't really want to stay, no You! But you don't really want to go-o

You're hot then you're cold You're yes then you're no You're in then you're out You're up then you're down

Someone call the doctor Got a case of a love bi-polar Stuck on a roller coaster Can't get off this ride

You change your mind Like a girl changes clothes

'Cause you're hot then you're cold You're yes then you're no You're in then you're out You're up then you're down

You're wrong when it's right It's black and it's white We fight, we break up We kiss, we make up

'Cause you're hot then you're cold You're yes then you're no You're in then you're out You're up then you're down

You're wrong when it's right It's black and it's white We fight, we break up We kiss, we make up

You! You don't really want to stay, no You! But you don't really want to go-o

You're hot then you're cold You're yes then you're no You're in then you're out You're up then you're down."

After their song, Joshua and Melody's went by quick. I was a bit too worried about Ashley and Mitch to listen. As it got closer to when I had to go on, the last person, my hands begun to shake, but I became excited as well. I knew what to do.


	12. Talent Show Part 3

**The songs used in this chapter are **_**Too Cool**_** and **_**This is Me/Gotta Find You**_** from Camp Rock.**

Mitch POV

I sat in the audience, watching all the acts go past. The reason why I came to the show was to support Carter and Jerome, but I couldn't help being there for Ray too. She was my life, and I had thrown it away over some little fight. At a last moment decision, I stood up and ran backstage. Carter was hurrying around, bothering a few of the groups. Once she saw me, she rushed over.

"Have you seen Ray?!" she questioned, worried, "Our song is after Ashley's!"

"I'll find her," I told Carter.

"Thanks." She hurried off, asking other groups.

Ashely winked at me and walked onto the stage, Brooke and Megan behind her. The music begun to play.

"I'm too cool for my dress, these shades don't leave my head Everything you say is so irrelevant You follow and In my lead, you wanna be like me But you're just a wannabe, love it or hate it

I can't help the way I am Hope you don't misunderstand

But I'm too cool, too cool Yeah, I'm too cool to know you Don't take it personal, don't get emotional You know it's the truth I'm too cool for you

You think your hot but I'm sorry you're not Exactly who do you think you are? Can't tell you what that you haven't got When we walk into the room I'm too cool for you

You're lucky I'm so nice, even I'm surprised You are still allowed to be in my crew I'll show you how it's done if you wanna be someone Just watch me and you'll learn some

Me, myself and I agree You'll never catch up with me

'Cause I'm too cool, too cool Yeah, I'm too cool to know you Don't take it personal, don't get emotional You know it's the truth I'm too cool for you

You think your hot but I'm sorry you're not Exactly who do you think you are? Can't tell you what that you haven't got When we walk into the room I'm too cool for you

You see some are born with beauty, brains and talent And they got it all While others have to try all their lives Still they never get the call

That's the difference between you and me obviously I'm a natural, I'm the real deal I can't help the way I am Hope you don't misunderstand

But I'm too cool, too cool Yeah, I'm too cool to know you Don't take it personal, don't get emotional You know it's the truth I'm too cool for you

Too cool, too cool Yeah, I'm too cool to know you Don't take it personal, don't get emotional You know it's the truth I'm too cool for you."

The whole audience, besides for me, clapped for them. Ashley bowed and gently pushed the other girls offstage so she could pick up the flowers. I could hear Megan and Brooke chitchatting amongst each other.

"I hated doing that with her," Brooke said, "She's so stuck-up and a know-it-all."

"I wish Ray was performing," Megan replied, "We could've helped her. She wouldn't have been so mean."

"I know right."

I sighed and finally noticed Ray coming out from the other side of the stage. Instead of her punk-rock look, she instead wore a purple long sleeved shirt, blue jeans, and brown boots. A simple silver necklace hung from her neck. It wrote _Rachael_. Carter noticed this as well and was not very happy. I gasped as she begun singing because I knew the song. We had sung this while playing Hunger Games on Minecraft one time. I hadn't realized that she was singing, but now I remembered.

"This is real

This is me

I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now

Gonna let the light shine on me

Now I've found who I am

There's no way to hold it in

No more hiding who I wanna be

This is me

Do you know what it's like

To feel so in the dark

To dream about a life

Where you're the shining star

Even though it seems

Like it's too far away

I have to believe in myself

It's the only way

This is real

This is me

I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now

Gonna let the light shine on me

Now I've found who I am

There's no way to hold it in

No more hiding who I wanna be

This is me."

All of the sudden, I grabbed the microphone out of Ashley's little hand and walked onto the stage, singing.

"You're the voice I hear inside my head

The reason that I'm singing

I need to find you

I gotta find you

You're the missing piece I need

The song inside of me

I need to find you."

We both continued singing together.

"I gotta find you

This is real

This is me

I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now

Gonna let the light shine on me

Now I've found who I am

There's no way to hold it in

No more hiding who I wanna be

This is me.

You're the missing piece I need

The song inside of me

This is me

You're the voice I hear inside my head

The reason that I'm singing

Now I've found who I am

There's no way to hold it in

No more hiding who I wanna be

This is me."

The crowd cheered louder than it had for Ashley and her group. And to top it all off, Ray and I thought of kissing each other at the same time.


	13. Love Conquers All

**This is a bit of a short chapter, but I know you'll _love_ it!**

A man in a business suit walked out onto the stage with an envelope in his hands.

"Hello everyone. My name is John Lunar, owner of Luna Motel, and I am pleased to announce the winner of this year's annual Spotlight Talent Show."

He slowly opened the envelope and pulled out a sheet of paper.

"The winner is… Rachael Anderson and Mitchell Hughes!"

Backstage, I jumped up and down in Mitch's arms, and pulled him with me to accept the prize. John Lunar, Avery's dad, handed us a wad of 500 dollars and pointed us backstage yet again.

All of Team Crafted and their girlfriends, except for Carter, congratulated us.

Jade came up to me in her wheelchair, "Congrats Ray. You deserved it."

"Well," I told her, "You deserved it too. You were _really_ good."

"Thank you. I have to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"I'm leaving."

"Huh?"

"I got accepted to a college for the blind. They're gonna help me to see again. So when I come back, I won't have this problem anymore. No more getting hit by cars."

"Oh my god. Congratulations!"

"This will be my last time being with you before I can actually see you for who you are."

"Honestly, looks don't matter. It's what's on the inside that counts."

"Good for you. You figured that out before most people. You'll do good." As Jade wheeled away, Team Crafted came up to us one by one, also saying their goodbyes, for they were heading back to their respective colleges. They told us that they were coming back in around six months for an important event. With no clue what the event was, I also said my goodbyes to them as well. Megan and Tyler came last, followed by Adam.

"Bye Ray!" Megan smiled and hugged me. I hugged her back, "It was nice meeting you!"

"You too!" I replied.

Adam and I eventually came face to face once Megan and Tyler left.

"So…" he begun.

"So…"

"You happy to be back?"

"Sure I am. It's great to be back with Mitch, Jerome, and Carter."

"Ahem!"

"And you. I wasn't sure if you caught that."

"I always catch things like that."

"Sure you do."

"I think you've got a bit of a problem there."

Adam pointed to a group of chairs. I glanced over to see Carter leaning on a table, pouting. I waved to Adam.

"Hey," I said while walking up and sitting next to her, "I'm sorry."

"Why? We worked so hard…"

"I didn't really like _Radioactive_. You could have performed it yourself."

"But I needed a singer."

Mitch came up, "I know Megan and Brooke were looking for somewhere to sing. You could've asked them."

Carter looked up at him, "Really?"

"Really, really. And there's something else that I need to do for my bacca buddy…"

Jerome arrived behind Carter and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around to notice Jerome getting on his right knee with a small magenta velvet box in his hands. As he opened it to reveal a expensive diamond ring, he asked, "Carter, will you marry me?"

Carter leaned down and kissed Jerome, "Of course! Why would I say no!"

"Haven't you already proposed to her?" I questioned.

"Actually he didn't. I thought he was, so we kept on telling others that we were engaged."

"Well, good for you."

I smiled at my friend's happiness, but did not notice Mitch wink at his friend. Jerome motioned for me to look behind my shoulder. I found Mitch, on his right knee, glancing up into my eyes, a velvet box in his hands.

I had no idea that this moment would have come so soon. I knew that Carter's would come eventually, but me? It had been a week since I returned. There were issues that had to be solved. There were people that I needed to deal with. But I couldn't help but think that Mitch and I would be perfect together.

Back to reality, I gasped and placed my palms over my mouth as Mitch opened the box to reveal another diamond ring. I examined it first and realized that the words _Rachael and Mitch_ were inscribed on the ring itself. As I begun to cry, Mitch asked the life-changing words.

"Rachael Anderson, will you marry me?"

I nodded, crying, and leapt into his arms.


	14. Intervention and a New Surprise

**First things first, I am amazed! Over 100 reviews! This has always been one of my dreams! Thank you so much to everyone that has reviewed on my stories ever and keep on making notes! I enjoy it a lot!**

Third Person POV

A girl with brown hair and ocean blue eyes sat down in a chair. This room was dimmed and you could only see the person in front of you, for confidentiality reason. The boy across from her, not much of a boy anymore, had dirt all over his body, as if he hadn't bathed in days. The girl, somewhat grossed out, was forced to remain in the chair until the man wanted her to leave.

The boy begun their conversation. "Hey Ali."

"Hi."

"You know I want to get out of here."

"I know you do."

"So, what's new?"

"Ray's in town."

The boy rolled his eyes and glared at the girl with anger. "What? What? She's supposed to be dead!"

"I'm guessing Rebecca didn't do her job."

He crossed his heart with his hand. "Rebecca. Rest in peace."

"Bless her soul."

"Did you go after her?"

The girl replied immediately. "Sorta. She's still with her Youtuber boyfriend."

"Dang it. Ali, you've gotta get me out of here. Tell your rich boyfriend Johnny to bail me or something," he growled.

"Never. I'm your sister, but I would never go against Johnny."

"Do you even like him anyways?"

"Yes! I do! I do like him!"

"Do you love me?"

"As a brother, of course. Why wouldn't I?"

"Because, you won't do this simple task…"

"Fine!"

"Not so loud…"

"Sorry."

"I'll see you around, Ali."

"Goodbye for now Caleb."

Ray POV

I was the one to hook up a Skype call. Mitch beside me, had joined the call, Jerome was there, Adam was there, Ty was there, and Carter had agreed to join, although she had never played Minecraft before.

"It's simple," I told my friend while going over the controls of the keyboard, "_W_ is forward, _S_ is back, _A_ is left, _D_ is right, _space bar_ is jump, _shift_ is crouch, _E_ is inventory, _Q_ is drop, and sometimes_ tab_ can show the players in the server."

"Well that's good to know," Carter replied, a bit annoyed, "Can you mind saying that again? I didn't catch anything."

Jerome interrupted, "I'll show you." He got up from his computer to help his fiancé.

Several minutes later, Carter finally understood the Minecraft basics, being lectured by Jerome, the Hunger Games champion (Mitch would disagree, making me laugh). But Mitch and I had a surprise for our friends. It was an important surprise that would change our Minecraft lives forever.

"So," I begun, "I have a direct connect server that I want you guys to log into. I'm not sure yet if it can hold more than two players, but we'll try."

"What's going on here?" Adam smirked over the hushed voices of Carter and Jerome, "Why a direct connect?"

"You'll see." I smiled, glanced over at Mitch and nodded, "Wait! Don't log in until everyone is ready."

It only took a minute or so until Carter, Jerome, Adam, Ty, and Mitch and I were ready to unveil our surprise.

"Now!" Mitch yelled and all of us clicked the button.

There were statues in the middle of an arena. They were of me, Mitch, Jerome, Adam, Ty, Carter, and most of Team Crafted. Arranged in a circle, they each pointed to a certain game: such as the survival games or hide and seek. Others pointed to signs explaining rules and regulations. Mine pointed to the Youtube channels of each of the statues. Mitch and I had created a few new games: such as Catch the Betty, which I planned to show my friends.

"Wow!" Ty exclaimed, "Is this a new server? Who made it?"

"Me," I replied, grinning.

"Ray! You created this?!" Jerome asked. I could tell he was smiling from end to end of his face.

"Mitch and I, but yeah."

"This is awesome!" Ty continued, "Can we play some games?"

"Sure," Mitch responded, and lead the group to the entrance of Catch the Betty, "The object of the game is kind of like hide and seek, but it's a secret Betty hidden around the map. There are twenty people per game, when we get it into a real server of course. Those twenty players must search for the Betty and whoever finds it wins the round."

"Sounds like fun!" Adam cried, "Let's play!"

"YEEE-AAAAH!" I screamed **(this is a real phrase I say while recording MC lol)**.

We were separated into teams of two. Carter wanted to stay with Jerome, which was fine with the others. And to make the game fair, I teamed with Adam, and Mitch with Ty. Saying our goodbyes, Adam and I transferred into our private call.

"Are you gonna record this?" I asked him.

"Sure, why not? It'll be a game when you open the server, right?"

"Yep."

"What other games are there gonna be?"

"Hunger Games, Cops N Robbers, Regular and Bow Spleef, One in the Chamber, one of those Sumo things, Hide N Seek, Mix-up (named differently), PVP arena, etc."

"Wow. You've got everything."

"Plus we have the IP's to each of your servers on a sign. Mitchay will be the place to be."

"Mitchay? Really?"

"It's temporary! God!"

"So… are we gonna win Catch the Betty?"

"Of course, dude."

We chose team red, and begun to play the game.

**Gameplay will come next chapter! Hope you liked this one!**


	15. Dealing in Pain

**Before I begun, I want to thank Wisdom Tooth for their review. Honestly, those kinds of comments I respect the most. I like that there are people out there who see flaws in my stories and don't only comment because they see a new update. I love those too! But back to my main point… this story is very stereo-typical. I had a problem with this concept last story as well, but if you have not read the original story, Ray did have a heart problem and now she has lost his sense of fashion. She had only relied on Carter to do that for her. Again, this is a fictional story, it has a touch of stereotypical-ness in it along with a touch of reality. When I first started writing Living on a Few Memories, I wanted to create one of those girls who isn't an outcast and more as a stuck-up bitch, unlike most of the stories I read nowadays (no offense to those who write those… I love them!), but changes throughout the plot into someone who can deal with her surroundings. Now… this entire time of my rambling isn't to go against Wisdom Tooth, because they have a good point. I realize that Ray is also a GIANT Mary-Sue. I hate Mary-Sues myself, and I know that it's SUPER hard to turn one into a character with flaws. I mentioned this in Living on a Few Memories as well. I will try as best as I can to bring flaws to my character. Maybe I'll make her more like myself… because I know **_**for a fact**_** that I'm not flawless. Thank you Wisdom Tooth!**

**Onto a different thought… now I realize that the image for this story is holding a Betty… coincidence much that i created a new game called **_**Catch the Betty**_**?**

"Okay," I told Adam while running my Minecraft avatar down the side of a road. His caught up to mine in a matter of seconds, "You can start recording."

"Three, two, one…" he counted down before beginning, "Hey it's Sky here with the Ray!"

"Heya!"

"We're playing a new game that she actually made. It's Catch the Betty, right?"

"Yep."

"Gameplay is…?"

"You run around the map searching for a item frame with Betty in it. It could be hidden anywhere. Behind a block, in plain sight, it's all random. There are usually four teams of five, but this time there's only three."

"So for this round we're playing two guys per team: me and Ray versus Mitch and Ty versus Jerome and his fiancé Carter."

"We gonna win?!"

"Yeah!"

"Okay… I can see the countdown in chat…" I watched the numbers of appear one by one.

"Three, two, one!" Adam burst off in one direction. I quickly followed him. A few minutes later, we ended up inside of a stone maze, still trying to find the diamond axe. None of the other groups were successful either.

It all went downhill from there. My head begun to hurt, my heart beat faster than it should have. Two years ago, this would have seemed normal, but in that present day, it was unusual.

"Dang it," I muttered to myself and left my computer to wash up in the restroom.

"Ray?" I heard Adam ask over the Skype, but I was too busy to reply.

Opening the medicine cabinet, I searched for a bottle of Advil. My vision begun to blur as I found one with only two pills inside. I swallowed one of them, and with my head continuously pounding with pain, I returned to the game.

"Are you alright?" Adam questioned, a worrisome tone in his voice.

"Yeah," I told him, attempting to smile.

"You still up for playing?"

"Of course. We're gonna win!"

Mitch sneaked into the room and tapped my back. I freaked out and spun my chair to face him with an opened mouth.

"Mitch what the heck?!"

"Sorry to bother you." He kissed me, which calmed me down a bit, "I heard you going into the restroom. You seemed panicked. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Like I told Adam, I'm fine."

"We can do another round…" Adam said on the other end of the call.

"Sure," Mitch replied, "Let me restart the game and then we can do it over again. We're just gonna have to get Jerome and Carter…"

"Mitch… I should go to a hospital," I whispered.

"What?" He bent down and looked me in the eyes, "If you really think you need to go, I'll take you."

"Uh… never mind." I rolled my eyes and spun around in my swirling chair to once again face my computer screen. Mitch paused a moment or two before returning to his room.

* * *

_A few hours later_

I strolled into Mitch and I's bedroom and found him reading a book.

"What's that?" I asked, bouncing next to him, trying to look over at what he was reading.

"None of your business."

I pouted, "Please?"

"Fine." He showed me the book. " My teacher is making the class read _The Great Gatsby_. So far I actually like it."

"You do?"

"Why not?"

I shrugged and leaned on the bed, "I'm going for a walk."

"Hokep. Have fun."

"Wanna come?" I asked, attempting to lead him on.

"Have to read. Sorry."

"How long did you have the assignment?"

"Uh… two weeks ago."

I smirked, "And you just started?"

"No! Of course not! I got through twenty pages, and then I got distracted. I started it!"

"That's why I love you. See you later!" I bounded up from the bed, laced up my tennis shoes, strapped my purse to my shoulder, and paced out of the house.

The air was clean and pure, as much as it could be with all of the traffic and exhaust from cars. As I slowly closed my eyes to take in the suburban environment, a noise startled me.

"Hello there, Ray? Correct?" a male voice asked. I turned to face Draco in a black fire leather jacket, black and white T-shirt, ripped jeans, and black boots.

"Yeah… what do you want?"

"I've heard about a little problem of yours."

"I don't know what you mean…"

"Internal issues. It caused you into a death-like state. Am I right?"

"How do you know?"

"I have my sources. But I think you need a little help."

"What kind of help?"

"Come with me."

Hesitantly, I followed Draco into a nearby warehouse. It was dark and damp inside. I could barely make out a small table placed in the middle of the room.

"Why is it so dark?" I questioned.

"It's hard for me to see in the light. I prefer it dark."

"Okay…?"

Draco immediately handed me a small bottle once he reached the table.

"What is this?"

"It'll help with the pain."

"How did you get this?"

"Again, I have my sources. Ray, you won't get anything like this in stores. Once in a lifetime opportunity, and it's only for ten dollars each fill."

"You think I'll come to you again?"

"Yes. It's _that_ good."

"I don't even know what this is."

"Trust me. It will help. Take it once a day, usually at night before you go to bed, and it lasts twenty-four hours. Works better than any over-the-counter antidotes."

"If you really think…"

"Yes. I _know_." It was too dark to see a evil smirk creating on Draco's face. I nodded and stashed the bottle in my purse. Acknowledging that I would leave, Draco grinned and watched me leave the warehouse back into the bright sunlight.

Draco POV

I placed my hand on my cell phone and instantly put it to my ear.

"Boss, I've done the deed."

"Good," a man replied on the other end, "And you killed Blake back at the restaurant, am I right?"

"Yes."

"You can't let anyone know. Even your girlfriend, especially your girlfriend."

"I understand."

"Allison is going to be at her place with me if you would like to visit."

"If it's mandatory, then I will come."

"Just to let you know, her boyfriend bailed me out of jail. Twenty thousand dollars is not that much compared to those serial killers."

"Yes, you're always correct."

"I'm also sorry for your sister."

"Please…"

"Rebecca was a good woman until she disobeyed my commands. The pills were supposed to kill her, not put the girl in a two-year coma!"

"How were we to know…?"

"Well someone did! They dragged her back to her home. They paid for her house, car, cell phone connection, and made sure she didn't look like a dead person. It must have been someone who hated us."

"But who?"

"Draco, I have to go."

"Alright boss."

The man on the other end hung up the phone, leaving me to bit my lip and place the phone back down on the table. If this plan did not work out, I was dead meat, like my older sister.


	16. Enderman

**Sorry about the wait. I took me a while to write the chapter, and also the fact that I have school… that doesn't make a difference. Hope you like it!**

Mitch POV

I laid down in bed, reading _The Great Gatsby_ when I heard a knock on the door. Thinking it was Ray, I placed the book on my side table, leaped up and ran to unlock the front door. Instead of finding my fiancé I came face to face with Adam.

"Hi." He waved.

"What are you doing…?"

"I've been here for the past couple weeks after everyone else left. Haven't you noticed?"

"Uh… no…"

"I want to talk."

"About what?"

"Ray. It seems like she's different."

"Different?"

"Then how she normally is… you know… outspoken, talkative…"

"Why don't you come inside?"

Adam then realized he was still standing in the doorway of the room, "Oh, yeah." He followed me and sat on the living room couch. I remained standing over him.

"Do you want something to eat? Drink?"

"Nah. I'm good."

I nodded and settled on the sofa across from him.

Adam continued, inhaling, "Remember when she used to have those pains? A couple years ago?"

"Yes…"

"They could be back…"

"But I thought they were gone!"

"Mitch, you can't be so sure…"

"Ray would tell me! We're getting married!"

"Mitch…"

I sprung up from the sofa, glaring down at my friend. "Is there anything else that you would like to tell me before you leave?"

"What the heck! You're getting _way_ too overreactive! Calm down!"

"Ugh…" I groaned and drifted back onto the sofa, trying not to catch the eye of Adam, "You're right. I should give it some time…"

"Maybe she needs time too. You know, she's a girl."

"How do you know so much about this?"

"Uh… I had a few girlfriends in my time."

"That's right… Dawn…"

"Please don't mention her."

"Sorry."

"It's fine."

There was an awkward silence until I broke it, "Are you looking for anyone? A girlfriend?"

"No."

"Oh, okay."

Another silence occurred. This time Adam spoke, "How's Jerome been?"

"Good. Carter and him are happy. You could've asked them when we played Catch the Betty."

"I didn't really think about it…" Adam glanced down at his cell phone and jumped up, rushing to the door, "Great! I'm late! Sorry Mitch! I have to go!"

"Yeah. Sure."

"I'll see you later!" Adam yelled, closing the door behind him. I remained on the sofa, staring at the closed door.

* * *

I suppose I had taken a brief nap because when I woke up, Ray was setting the table.

"Hey," I grumbled, reaching my arms to the ceiling.

"Hi," she replied, seeming a little down.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine." She barely looked up from what she was doing to acknowledge me. I stood up and gradually made my way to the dining table. Ray brought out a bowl with microwavable macaroni and cheese, "You know I can't cook well, so I just heated this up."

"Okay." I yawned and sat down.

Ray sighed before filling up a cup of water and exiting the room. Confused, I lazily followed her. However, it seemed as if she didn't want to be shadowed.

Ray treaded into the restroom, holding the glass and placing it on the counter of the sink. I secretly looked on with intricacy from outside of the room. She slipped a plastic bottle out of the side of her jacket and situated it next to the glass. Next she took out a small white tablet from the bottle and put in her mouth. She used the water to swallow it. I silently gasped. Next she widened her eyes, shook her head, and slid the bottle back into her jacket. Ray finally noticed me when she glanced up into the mirror.

"Mitch?" she asked, slightly shaking and her brown eyes wide with fear.

"What is that?" I questioned, pointing to the pocket of her jacket.

"Um… I went to the doctor."

"You never told me."

"Well, I did… and… I got a prescription."

"For?"

"Headaches. You know… it's honestly not a big deal."

"It's a big deal if you need antibiotics."

"They're not technically antibiotics."

"Then what are they?"

"Just medicine. The doctor said they would help. I trust him."

I ignored her comment as I returned back to the table.

Ray POV

_Two days later_

"I'll see you later Ray!" Mitch called out from the front door.

"Bye! Have fun doing paintball!" I replied, smiling.

Mitch, Jerome, and a couple of his friends were going out for one of their birthday parties. Since the guy was a really good friend, Mitch decided to attend. I told him that I would be fine staying home alone for a day or so.

I hung around for an hour until I realized that I was extremely bored. Logging onto my computer, I scrolled through my apps and found Minecraft. I clicked on it, flowed through all of my available servers, and joined the Hive.

After a decent game of Hide and Seek, I noticed that a few people were following me. But I didn't blame them. With me playing with Mitch, they would probably recognize my name from his videos. But one of these players stood out the most. His skin was plain black with glowing red and white eyes, very similar to an enderman. It kind of scared me that he glared on from afar, just watching…

Snapping out of my trance, I logged into Skype and noticed that Brooke and Megan were on. So I called them up.

"Hi!" Brooke begun, "What's up?!"

"Wanna play MC?" I questioned.

"Sure," Megan replied, "I was just planning to record for my channel, but if you don't mind…"

"Of course not. Why would I care? When have I ever cared? It's a video for God sake!"

"Um…" Brooke stammered, "Are you alright? You seem a bit shaken up."

I calmed myself down, "Yeah. I'm good. It's been a tough day."

"Can you tell us or is it too personal?" Megan asked.

I sighed, "I'd rather not."

"It's okay! Totally fine! Right Brooke?!"

"Sure. Yeah." Brooke giggled.

"What's so funny?"

"I logged onto the Hive and saw this guy shifting next to a pig. HA HA!"

"Wait… I gotta see this."

Megan paused for a moment. I only sat in my chair, waiting for Megan or Brooke to respond with some kind of acknowledgement.

"Oh my God! I love this guy! What's his username?" Megan cried.

"jasondouglas108," Brooke replied, chuckling along. I grinned.

This, however, was when I remembered that the enderman was staring me down. I returned to my chat with the girls.

"Hey, do you know a CPlaysMC?" I asked, a bit nervous.

"No… why?" Megan queried.

"He's been following me for the past few hours while I've played. He doesn't seem like one of those fangirl types cause he's just… standing there."

"Strange… Which game do you wanna play?"

"Herobrine?" Brooke suggested.

"How about Trouble in Mineville? Haven't done that one in a while."

"Sure. Ray? Ray? You still there?"

I was way too focused about my new stalker to realize that I still was in the call with Brooke and Megan, "Uh… yeah. I'm here. Trouble in Mineville is fine."

We sprinted into the Trouble in Mineville lobby.

"3?" Brooke questioned.

"Hokep!" Megan and Brooke disappeared from my view. The last thing I noticed before clicking the button to join the game was CPlaysMC's red enderman eyes.

**I have a proposition for you. Whoever writes the best comment about their favorite part in the original story and/or sequel of this series will be able to win prizes. Nothing physical though… that may be a little tough… Just as long as you post the best review, you could win! Thanks so much!**

**There will be three prizes:**

**First place will be able to play Minecraft with me. If you don't have an account… we can talk.**

**Second place will get to have a Q and A with all of the characters that will be posted on one of the upcoming chapters.**

**Third and final place will be able to write a one, two, or three shot story starring your OC based off Living on a Few Memories/Wishes.**

**Good luck to all of you and may the odds ever be in YOUR favor.**


	17. Off With the Wedding!

Ray POV **(I will start putting Ray in front of her POV because it just gets too confusing, at least for me.)**

It was a nice bright, sunny day at the park. The grass, trimly cut, laid at our feet. I wore open-toed sandals with tiny jewels on it, so my toes stuck out. They touched the grass every so often, causing me to giggle. Carter and I decided to get together to hang out, after we apologized to each other about the talent show. We were sorting through wedding catalogs when she pointed a small bouquet of pretty pink flowers.

"I want that one," she told me. I grinned, expecting what would happen next. Carter found another bouquet of flowers, this time purple. "Oh! Those are perfect! What do you think?"

"I don't care. I'm not really a flowers girl." I replied, shrugging.

"Come on, you gotta. What about the yellow ones?" she questioned, "They would look good with the theme."

"We haven't even chosen a theme."

"Yeah. That's right…" Carter gritted her teeth, "We have to choose a theme… what about… Night Under the Stars?"

"Too cheesy."

"Fairy Tale?"

"Too lame."

"What about a Hunger Games theme, like Jerome and I are doing?"

"Nah, that's your thing. I won't mess with it."

"Maybe you should just cancel the wedding," a familiar voice smirked. Carter and I spun in our chairs to find Allison and Johnny, arm in arm, heading to our location.

"Why do you always have to rain on everyone's parade?" Carter questioned.

"Cause I'm the greatest star!" Allison applauded herself, swiping up her arms in a dramatic position.

"You do know those are references to two songs on Glee?" I mentioned, staring at the bickering girls.

"Yes, I know. As I was saying, if you can't figure out a theme… maybe you should cancel the wedding."

"I'm not that stupid."

Johnny interrupted what Allison was going to yell, "You'll obey us when you know what we know."

"What?"

"We know your secret, well, at least I do."

I remembered that Johnny's last name was Weaver.

"Dammit," I muttered to myself.

"So… Ray… call off the wedding… or else we'll tell everyone your secret." Allison snickered.

"You wouldn't dare…" I growled, my eyes glued to the devious couple.

"Oh, yes we would. Ciao!" Allison waved and strut off, Johnny eyeing me as he left.

"What was that about?" Carter asked, glaring at me.

"Nothing."

"How was that NOTHING?!"

I ignored it.

"Ray! Don't ignore me!"

"Fine. You want an answer? I'll tell you everything so you can get off my freaking back."

After a half an hour of long explaining my family's death, Carter understood my situation, "That's tough. I had no idea."

"Only you and Mitch know."

"That's it? Did you not tell Jerome?"

"No. Too afraid."

"Of what?"

"Something bad. Johnny is out for blood. He wants revenge for his dad's death and is targeting me."

"So he joined forces with Allison to ruin your life. I get it."

I rolled my eyes, "I can't let anyone else know. I have to… cancel the wedding."

"No! No! You can't! Mitch is your soulmate! You can't!"

I sighed, "I have to."

Carter glanced down at her feet as I closed the catalog.

Mitch POV

Ray stormed inside, placing her bag on the entryway table, and rushing upstairs to our room. I slowly followed her and found the door locked.

"Ray?" I queried, "Is everything alright?"

"Yes! I'm fine!" she yelled from inside the room. I could tell that her voice was muffled by a pillow.

"Can I come in?"

"No!"

"Do you wanna talk…?"

"No!"

My phone suddenly rang, slightly freaking me out. I put it up to my ear, "Jerome?"

"Hey. Carter just told me that Ray cancelled the wedding. Is that true?"

I paused and knocked on the bedroom door, "Ray! Ray!"

She ran up to the door and unlocked it, facing me. "What?!"

"You cancelled the wedding?"

"Yeah." She looked down and tried to escape my view.

"Why?"

"It's personal."

She then slammed the door on my face as I was about to say something. I returned to Jerome on the phone, "Hey, I think I just got dumped, again."

"I know what you need. But you won't like it."

"What?"

"Therapy."

"Really?"

When Jerome paused, I knew he was serious. Although I did not like his idea, I knew it was the best way for Ray and I to make sure our bonds weren't severed.

**I have chosen the winners for the competition:**

**1) Drizzleheart0419**

**2) ScarlettSlaysSquids**

**3) DeadTuber**

**Sorry to those who didn't get anything. And thanks to those who posted reviews not even for the competition. The contest was inspired by one of my favorite fanfic writers, LilKinny. I forgot to add her as credit in the last chapter, and this is why I added a fourth prize. Fourth prize gets to help me write the next chapter of this story. This is only if she wants.**

**Thanks for reading and congrats to the winners! PM if you have won and we will discuss!**


	18. Therapy with Doctor Neil

**Hey rayminers! Sorry for the long delay, but I'm back for another chapter and I've brought along a special guest: LilKinny! I've always looked up to her, and she's one of the reasons I begun this series! Oh, back to the old days of **_**Choices We All Need To Make.**_** And now we're co-writing the chapter! Hope you like it!**

Ray POV

I went back to Draco a month after the first visit. I took more of the medicine, which he revealed the name of: GRT. No more, no less. I don't know why I did it. I was naive and dumb. It was one of the worst decision of my life. It almost cost me my life.

While writing fan-fiction on my computer, I became dizzy yet again. My head shook and I felt like it wasn't gonna get better any soon. This pain went to the point of losing consciousness. And it did.

I got knocked out for at least twenty minutes. Once waking up yet again and completely frightened, I looked up the name of the medicine. Turns out that GRT never existed. I did some more research and realized the substance that I bought was an addictive drug named Methamphetamine. This scared me so much because I knew what it was. How could I have so stupid to fall for his tricks? I had been taking the pills for over a month… that was a bad thing…

When Mitch asked me to go to therapy, I almost immediately agreed. I could tell this freaked him out, but I had no choice. I knew I was going downhill fast. Every time I thought about quitting, my screwed-up brain kept on going back. This went on for two more days.

* * *

I walked into a tall stone building, holding hands with Mitch. I still loved him, and aside from the fact that I had a drug problem, I had problems with Allison and Johnny.

We sat down in leather chairs in a small waiting room. There were blank white walls, and I knew they were blank for a reason. The people in charge did not want to bring out emotions of their patients. They wanted that for the conversation with the therapist. And this, of course, was all for money. No real help at all. All fake, all for the money.

But I had to go. It was my only chance of being together with Mitch, with no internal problems, very little external problems… my only choice.

I heard a lady call my name from a desk, "Rachael Anderson?" I lifted my head from one of those magazines they placed on their tables, stood up, and followed the lady into a room. She smiled and closed the door, leaving me alone. Or that's what I thought.

Someone coughed from behind me. I spun around to notice a second woman who sat on a comfy sofa and motioned for me to sit across from her. She had auburn hair, pale skin with freckles, and grey eyes, and wore a light beige tank top with a black scarf, black skinny jeans, and black flats. I obeyed her instructions and sat down. She smiled and begun introductions.

"My name is Dr. Neil. I suppose you're Rachael."

I nodded.

"I'm 25, and I see that ya 21."

I nodded again.

While she talked, I was so focused on other stuff that I didn't listen to her until she realized that I wasn't paying attention.

"Hun, ya okay?" she questioned.

"Uh… yeah," I replied.

"We gotta talk."

"What do we need to talk about?" I asked her confused.

"Well, ya very distracted and you seen to have a ton of stuff on ya mind. What's on ya mind, hun?" Dr. Neil said, chewing her gum obnoxiously.

"About a month ago, I was given this medication that was supposed to help me with my pain. I found out it was an addictive drug and now I'm addicted to it." I told her. She blew a bubble as she wrote something on her notepad.

"Who did ya get the drug from?" She asked me.

"Someone I know gave it to me. But it knocked me out and I found out that it was actually a drug." I explained. She nodded, chewing on her minty gum. I knew it's mint since I smelled it from here.

"What did ya think it was?" She asked me, accusingly.

"I DON'T EVEN KNOW! HE TOLD ME IT WOULD GET RID OF MY PAIN!" I yelled. She got up.

"I'll be right back." She walked out as I rubbed my head. I'm getting a headache. The door opened again and someone came in. Dr. Neil sat on her chair and someone rubbed my back. I looked to my right to find Mitch.

"She said you were getting stressed." He whispered.

"I think you should tell him about your problem." Dr. Neil addressed me. I looked at her horrified.

"What problem?" Mitch questioned me.

"I've been taking this... drug... for the past month... to deal with pain." I started crying. He gasped.

"Did you know it was a drug?" He yelled.

"WHY WOULD I DO DRUGS MITCH?" I screamed at him. He looked taken back by my sudden anger. Dr. Neil was scribbling on her notebook.

"Do you see this tension? This is why ya relationship is messed up." Dr. Neil said, blowing a bubble.

"She even canceled our wedding. I don't know why." Mitch told her.

"Now, I had some relationship problems too. I found mah boyfriend cheat'in on me! So what I do? I got back off my lazy butt and I went into the world beyawnd!" Dr. Neil told us.

"So you're saying we need to see other people?" I asked her.

"No, I'm say'in that ya need to be completely honest with each otha. Why did ya cancel ya wedd'in?" She asked me.

"I was threatened." Is all I said.

"By who?" Mitch questioned, glancing down at me.

"Johnny and Allison. Do you remember when I told you about my parent and my brother's car crash? Anthony Weaver? Johnny is his son."

"Then what does Allison want?"

"Her brother is Caleb…"

"Oh… that's not good…"

"It looks like ya time is up. That'll be one hundred and fifty dollas." Dr. Neil mentioned, holding out her hand. Mitch sighed and took a several twenty dollar bills from his pocket. He left them in her hand. She smiled as another bubble popped, "Nice to see ya. Hope that this helped."

I sarcastically nodded and left the room, Mitch's hand in mine.

When we exited the building a few minutes later, I gave Mitch a hug.

"I'm sorry about lying to you. I hope that I can repay you," I told him.

"Rachael Anderson, will you please be my wife?"

"Yeah. Definitely. No messing around this time. And whoever tries to stop us is going down."

**Me: Well thanks for reading! And thanks to LilKinny for helping me out!**

**LilKinny: So... yea. I've written MY FIRST COLLAB CHAPTER! :O ACCOMPLISHMENT! BTW, all of the misspelled words were supposed to be there to signify her accent. Not offending anybody who talks like that since my friend also talks like that. OMG, I had so much fun writing this with Ray since she's so creative and nice!**

**Me: And I also want to thank ScarlettSlaysSquids for her review, so I asked her to do a Q and A with the characters! Here it is!**

**1) Ray: Who do you think brought you back from the dead?**

Ray: I've honestly got no clue about the real identity. But I have a few ideas: Ty, Adam, Jerome, or even the unlikely suspect: God himself.

**2) Mitch: How do you feel about Ray calling off the wedding?**

Mitch: To answer your question, I believe this whole thing is crazy. But I'm thankful to Dr. Neil for helping us out.

**3) Jerome: You and Carter are still getting married, right? When is the wedding?**

Jerome: raydoesminecraft will put it in a few chapters! I'm so excited! Woooloooolooo!

**4) Carter: How do you feel about Ray's problem? Do you think she's in any immediate danger?**

Carter: Not immediate. I'm still mad at her though. It was a bit rude to go behind my back like that.

**5) Adam: Do you really think her problems are back again? Are you sure about that?**

Adam: Yes, I am positive.

**6) Caleb: Are you mad that Ray's alive?**

Caleb: I'm not revealing my true ideals yet but at this point, but I'm extremely frustrated. I had the perfect plan… and he had to ruin it…

**7) Allison: Why do your brother's problems become yours? He kidnapped Ray, for goodness sakes!**

Allison: That doesn't bother me. He's my brother. I'll do anything for him, even if I have to kidnap Ray again! No foreshadowing… maybe...

**8) Johnny: Stop being mean! Ray had nothing to do with whatever her brother/father did to you. **

Johnny: I don't care what you say! I need to get back at someone for my dad… rest in peace… and since the rest of her family is dead, Ray is the only one left.

Ray: It's not my fault. *starts crying*

**9) Light: Where are you?**

Light: Keep this between you and me… I'm in rehab...

**10) Draco: Why did you kill Blake? And what are those pills?**

Draco: *evilly smirks* You'll see. Actually, you have already seen half of it.

**11) Diamond: Did you see Draco murder Blake?**

Diamond: Who and who? All I saw was a boy lying dead on the ground and then I screamed. These girls ran in… I was so scared.

**12) Angus: Why did you leave Jerome? Come back to us!**

Angus: I love Jerome, but I also love Diamond. Once we make our own family, I will come back and hang out with my brother more, but for now… I've gotta go my separate way.

**13) All the other OC's we haven't seen since forever: Did you guys go home or something? **

Zee: Yep we all went back to college. Long live Team Crafted!

Emma: But we'll be there for Carter and Jerome's wedding.

Lexi: I love them together! So cute!

Brooke: I know right!

Cloude: But I just wish that Mitch and Ray get married too!

Megan: I agree. When can we play more Minecraft?

Ray: Later… I promise. And Cloude, I'm dealing with some issues right now. I'll assure you that Mitch and I will get together.

Crystal: Just to let you know, raydoesminecraft is making up an excuse to put all of the OC's into one of these Q and A answers.

Kae: No she isn't! I love Ray! She has the nerve to put all of us into the story in the first place!

Avery: I still want to call her Demi! Why does her name have to be something so boyish like Ray?

Ashley: It's more boyish than my name! Ashley is a perfect name!

Kae: Stop being so self-centered! I'm sick of it!

Brooke: Will you two stop bickering?! This is a long answer as it is!

Melody: I just want to come back! *bursts into tears*

Kitty: Well, Avery's kinda abandoned me too… wanna hang out?

Melody: Sure!

Emma and Lexi: Can we come too?!

Kitty: Yeah.

Megan: You know what?! Let's all get together!

Ashley: Leave me out of this…

Kae: No problem sis!

Ashley: What is that supposed to mean?!

Zee: raydoesminecraft has to end this answer…

**14) Jade: When did you get so smart?**

Jade: I've always been smart. It's part of my intellect mindset to help people with their problems.

Ray: I have to thank you for earlier.

Jade: You already have, and you're welcome.

Ray: Ha! I like thanking people.


	19. Catch the Betty with My Homegirls

Ray POV

I went through several months of drug therapy, but this time not with Dr. Neil. It was with someone who knew how to deal with their patients. After my therapy sessions finally ended, I had officially quit the drug and continued with my life. Carter and I spent some more bonding time looking for the perfect dress, for the both of us, and decorations for the party.

A few days before Carter's ceremony, I helped her try on dresses in a bridal shop. She had looked for so long but yet hadn't found the one.

She pulled on a white tutu-like ball gown with glitter sprinkled on the bottom half. Carter liked it, which I agreed with as well. It suited her. But then, she found another white dress, this time thinner. It still had the glitter, but it wasn't as poofy. While she put on the second dress in the fitting room, I stood outside waiting for her.

I noticed someone familiar walk in. She glanced over at me, immediately looked away, and continued with her business. Her long black hair covered her white XL sweatshirt. Although I attempted to ignore her as well, I couldn't help but start a conversation.

"Luna," I started, walking over to her, "What are you doing here? What's the occasion?"

"Jerome invited me to his wedding. So, whether you like it or not, I'll be there."

"I honestly don't care. It may be jealousy to you, but its seems ignorant to me."

"Are you saying I'm ignorant?"

"No… this whole situation is ignorant. We should just get over the fact that Mitch didn't forget about me."

"What about me, huh? I had to deal with him for a year and a half! _A year and a half_!"Luna begun sobbing into her sweatshirt, making it soak through with tears.

"I'm sorry. You told me that it wasn't my fault though. Why are you still upset?"

"I don't know. I've been getting so _irritated_ these last fews months. You know, I have a new boyfriend, Bobby, and he expects a lot. I can't give him a lot. That's not me."

"I understand. Maybe we can get together later and talk about this."

"Okay. That works."

"Can you forgive for the things I've done wrong to you?"

Luna nodded, smiled, and shook my open hand. This was when Carter walked out of the dressing room in her dress.

"Oh... Luna. Hi," Carter said and then turned to me, "This is the dress. This is it. I'm gonna buy it."

"It looks great on you," Luna told her.

"Thanks. Are you coming to the wedding?"

"Yeah. Jerome invited me."

"I don't blame him. You can get a _bit_ annoying sometimes," she held up her thumb and index finger to symbolize the tiny amount, "But you're still my friend, and friends don't leave friends behind. Right Ray?"

"She's right," I replied.

"Can you forgive me?" Luna asked.

"Yep. You've been forgiven."

"Whew. Thank goodness we got this all settled out," Carter mentioned, wiping imaginary sweat off of her face, "Let's get this party on the road!"

Carter bought the dress, and she, Luna, and I decided to go out to get coffee. I located a Starbucks near Jerome's so we chatted for a few hours. Those were hours I could never get back if I tried.

Luna got a call from Bobby, so she had to answer it, "Hi baby…. Yeah, I'll be back in a few… No, I'm just out with friend… girl friends… nope no guys… just me, Carter, and Ray… yes, Ray from the restaurant… we're friends now… come on… I gotta go… bye… love you too… bye…" Once she hung up, she groaned.

"He wants to know what I'm doing every second of the day. He's nice and sweet but he's… like the Overly-Attached Girlfriend. Seen that video on Youtube?"

Carter acknowledged her reps one with a laugh, "Of course I've seen it! Who hasn't?!"

I shyly raised my hand. Carter glared at me with a smirk, "You have to see it. It's a parody of Boyfriend by Justin Bieber… funniest thing!"

"I believe you… wait… are we doing a game of Minecraft with all of the girls before Saturday?" Saturday was the wedding day.

"You betcha! Luna, wanna join us?"

Luna replied, her head hanging down, "I wish, but I don't have an account. My laptop can't store that type of gaming system."

"Aw… well that's too bad… maybe when you get a new computer we can play."

"Yeah. Maybe."

We all smiled at each other while an awkward silence went on unnoticed.

* * *

Two days later, Carter asked me to spend the night at her house, because the next day was the wedding. We were going to play Minecraft, and I didn't want to miss out on this great opportunity to hear from the girls.

Each Team Crafted girlfriend joined the Skype call at their own pace.

Poppy signed in first, "Hey guys!"

I responded, "Heya!"

"What game are we playin'?"

Carter thought about it for a moment, "Uh… I was thinking… Hunger Games!"

"No… that would be too many people… Hide and Seek…?"

"No…"

I suggested an idea, "Why don't we play on Mitchay?"

"Mitchay?" Poppy questioned.

Carter answered, "It's Ray and Mitch's joint server. They made it together, but I think that Ray did all the work and isn't getting enough credit for it."

"Shut up," I jokingly told her.

Emma and Lexi signed in at almost the same time, a minute apart.

"We're in the same room together!" Emma exclaimed.

"We kicked the boys out cause they were begin too noisy!" Lexi continued, "What are we playing?"

"I just asked that same exact question!" Poppy interrupted, "But we're doing a game on Ray's new server."

I thought of the perfect game, "Why don't we do Catch the Betty? We can just add more teams to it."

Carter nodded, "I agree. Good idea."

"What's Catch the Betty?" Zee asked. She had just logged on and hadn't heard the whole conversation.

"We'll tell you once everyone comes. If we explain every single time that someone entered the chat, we would be saying it too many times."

"I understand."

Cloude joined, followed by Brooke, Megan, and Crystal, who were staying in the same hotel so they went on one person's Skype while playing on their separate computers. Kae soon joined a few minutes after the trio, being the last to log on. She invited Quentin's new girlfriend, Sapphire, who had rainbow colored hair, teal eyes, a blue blouse with a picture of an iron sword on it, black pants, and black shoes.

I explained the rules of Catch the Betty to the girls and they all agreed to play it.

We split up into 4 groups of 3. It was me, Carter, and Poppy vs. Emma, Lexi, and Cloude, vs. Brooke, Megan, and Crystal vs. Zee, Kae, and Sapphire. Everyone thought the teams were pretty fair, so we split up into our separate Skype calls.

"I played this once with Adam, but it didn't go so well… you remember right Carter?" I mentioned.

"Yeah, I remember. What even happened back there?" she queried.

"Headache."

"Oh…"

"So how do you _really_ play this?" Poppy asked. It definitely seemed like she was confused.

"Like I told you before, it's hide and seek but the group of 3 has to find the Betty in the item frame before any of the other teams. Okay? You got it?" I told her.

"I'll try my best," Poppy joked and the three of us prepared to go searching.

Fifteen minutes later, Emma begun to type "GG" into the chat. We realized that her group had found the Betty so we typed in "GG" as well. As soon as we begun to prep another round, the girls had to leave one by one.

Eventually Carter and I were the only ones left. We played a quick Hunger Games on the Hive server before we called it a night.

"Good luck," I whispered while lying on a blow-up bed.

"Thanks. I'll need it." Carter was shaking so heavily that I thought she could drill through the Earth's core.

"You'll be fine. I promise. If anything bad would happen at a wedding, it would be Caleb stalking me at mine."

"Caleb?"

"Haven't you heard? He's out of jail. He's recruited Allison and Johnny to help him, since Rebecca is dead for some reason."

"How'd she die?"

"I don't know, but it's probably not natural."

"Nothing these days are natural."

"Ha, you got that right… good night, Carter."

"Good night Ray."

I closed my eyes and imagined that Mitch was sleeping right next to me.

**Well that's Chapter 18! Carter's wedding is next chapter! Yay!**


	20. Bacca Wedding

**This is the time of celebration! I finally got up a video on Youtube! Yay! Look up **_**supersmashgalray**_** and hopefully you can find it! And since it's wedding #1, there's a special song for this chapter: You've Got to Hide Your Love Away by the Beatles (Glee cover). During the battle sequence, the song is Roar by Katy Perry. After that, go back to the original song.**

Ray POV

My brown hair was down with a tiny braid running down the middle. I wore a short light blue cotton dress with layers of crumpled plastic for poof. The _Rachael_ necklace hung around my neck and my diamond ring stayed tight on my finger. I helped Carter strap on her wedding dress as familiar girls came up to congratulate her. I glanced out the window several times to check on the ceremony preparations, which were going as planned.

"Are you ready?" I asked her.

"I don't know," she replied, streaks of mascara running down her cheeks. I used a tissue to wipe them off.

"As I've already told you, you love Jerome and you'll be happy to spend the rest of your life with him. I'm so happy for you."

"Rebecca wouldn't have married him," Carter joked.

I smirked, "No, she wouldn't have." She smiled and gave me a hug.

"You're my best friend."

"Thanks."

Carter giggled and stared at her reflection in the mirror, "Are you happy that Mitch proposed to you?"

"Of course! And our wedding is next month… so…"

"So… can I be your maid of honor?"

I jokingly played around with her, "Um… I may not be able to invite you…"

"Ray!"

"I'm kidding! Why wouldn't I?!"

She laughed again and wiped off more tears with her hand. I handed her a tissue.

"Use the tissue," I reminded her.

"Thanks." She blew her nose into the tissue and coughed.

"You okay?"

"Yeah."

I remember that moment. Carter had the biggest smile on as I wrapped a mockingjay necklace around her throat. Her eyes remained on the mirror, stuck to her appearance. Her blonde hair flew down in a Katniss fish-tail style braid and her blue eyes gleamed of joy.

I could see more people arriving and taking their seats. Recognizing Poppy and Mat sit down next to Zee and Ian, I remembered that I assembled all of the Team Crafted members in one section during the ceremony and during the party. What excited me the most was the party, because I had planned a bit of it, but ultimately Jerome and Carter were to make the final decisions.

My eye landed on Mitch fixing Jerome's bow tie. He spotted me while I smiled and failed at winking. Mitch chuckled as my face flushed red.

"Is Jerome over there?" Carter asked, trying to peer out the window, but I turned her the other direction.

"You're not allowed to see each other until the ceremony begins."

"Fine." She smiled and glanced down at her silver heels.

A few minutes later, everyone had taken their places and I led Carter to her place at the doors. The ceremony and party were both to be held outside in a large courtyard area. It felt natural, because they were both outdoors people.

Carter took in a deep breath. I leaned over to pick up the trail of her flowing white dress and gave her one last reassuring glance.

"You know what you're doing is right. Don't forget that," I whispered. She nodded, small tears going down her face. I took out an extra tissue and wiped the tears.

I signaled Ryan and Jordan to open the giant double doors to let Carter walk outside. They immediately obeyed my command and opened the doors. Everyone awed as the beautiful bride walked down the aisle. Once we reached the platform where Jerome stood, I paced off to the side and met up with Megan and Brooke. Mitch, standing next to Adam and Jason, caught my eye and I instantly smiled.

The ceremony went smoothly. The priest was amazing at how he had the crowd participate in the different sections. And when it all ended, Jerome and Carter shared a passionate kiss. Everyone leapt out of their seats and cheered for the lucky couple. I shed a tear or two as well.

About a half an hour later, I rushed around the grassy lot, making sure that all of the party preparations were ready. Carter and Jerome had planned to create a role-play of the Minecraft Hunger Games. All of Team Crafted was in on it, and the other guests could watch the game on several television screens. After the game, the real party would start with Hunger Games based music, dancing, food, and small games. **(Change the song here.)**

I changed into my tight red and black polyester suit that everyone had to wear for the Games. But surprisingly only the guys, Carter, and I were allowed to play. The couple thought that including the girlfriends would take up too much time. So there were 15 contestants overall, not including Johnny, who had refused to compete. We all lined up in our positions in the capsules and got sent up into the playing field. I could hear the party guests cheer for us. Adam and Seto stood in the capsules next to me. My heart beat fast and I inhaled.

Twenty seconds still on the clock. A voice shouted out my name. Confused I spun around to find Allison, with her hands on her hips.

"Caleb's mad! I hope you get yourself killed out there!" she yelled.

"What?! It's only a game!" I replied, shouting through the glass.

"I wouldn't be so sure." She smirked and walked off.

Ten seconds left. Nine. Eight. Seven. Six. I shook my head and returned in front of me, noticing the chest closest to me. Five. Four. Three. Carter's face brightened up as the countdown became more intense than ever. Two. One. Go!

The capsules released each of us and I quickly opened up the chest to see a fake wood sword, a fake diamond, and a slice of watermelon. I ran one direction, straight after Kermit. He didn't pay attention when I hit him in the spot on the suit where the death sensors were activated. Kermit stared at me, groaned, and ran over to the spectator area outside of the arena. An announcement was made that I killed Kermit. I suddenly heard someone gasp. Sneaking through fake plastic trees I found Ian. When he noticed me, he backed up into a tree.

"Please don't kill me. Please Benja girlfriend."

"No, we'll make a truce. You don't kill me, I don't kill you. Capeesh?"

Ian immediately nodded, but when I turned around, something poked my back.

"Dang it," I thought.

"Too bad sucker!" Ian screamed. I sarcastically rolled my eyes and made my way to the spectator area. Once I reached the door, I realized that it was locked, so I knocked on the door.

"Kermit?" I questioned, "Dakota? You in there?"

Both Jason and Tyler were announced dead, but I didn't seem them run over to my location. I decided to sneak around and find where everyone else was going.

I spotted Ty and Quentin in a one-on-one battle. Ignoring the fight, I found a room similar to the spectator area. Luckily I noticed the door was open, so I entered. Once the door shut closed, it locked behind me. I instantly spun around and tried to pull on the imaginary handle. In truth, there was none.

"When did I ever put this in?" I thought to myself. And then it hit me: I hadn't.

"Let me out of here!" I cried, "Someone open the door!" No reply. I banged harder, "Someone!"

An odd figure rushed beside the room and opened the door. It was Jordan.

I gasped and ran outside, hugging him, "Thank you!"

"What was going on?" he questioned.

"I got stuck in that room… I think it was a set-up."

"Carter and Jerome?"

"No! Of course not! Allison and Johnny!"

"Johnny as in Blankenstein?"

I nodded, "Do you know where the spectator area is? The real one?"

"Yeah. I'll take you there, as long as you don't get me killed."

"Deal. I'm dead anyways."

"I meant other people figuring out that I'm not vulnerable."

"Oh, yeah."

Jordan led me to the spectator area with no worries and then ran off to finish the games. He was in deathmatch, along with Ty, Carter, and Jerome. Of course, all went to plan and Carter and Jerome were able to do their 'poison berry' stunt and both be called victors. **(This is when you change the song back.)**

We all cheered for them and congratulated them when they exited the arena into the main guest room. Everyone changed back into their formal wear. Once they were ready, Mitch ran up to the stage and grabbed a microphone.

"Hey guys, I just want to say a few words to Jerome and Carter on this amazing day."

Jerome screamed out, "YEAH BUDDY!"

Mitch laughed and continued, "Carter, you're a beautiful girl and I know that you deserve my best friend. Thank you for being his one true love." He turned to Jerome, "Jerome, you don't even know how much I want to say…" A tear streamed down his face and he sniffled. I sighed and walked up to the stage, putting my arm around him. He handed the microphone off to me and backed off towards the end of the stage. Confused, I realized that I was doing a speech.

"Well, I wasn't expecting this…" I begun.

"Don't be surprised Ray! I knew it all along!" Jerome yelled.

"Oh you did?"

Jerome nodded his head as I continued, "Jerome, you're my bacca friend. I remember that one day when I first met you and you and Mitch took on Ty… those days… and all those times we played Minecraft… prom… and now you have Carter… my best friend… I hope that you'll always be happy. Carter, you've looked out for me since I got back from my… vacation… you helped me out with Mitch and searching for myself. What else can I say about a best friend besides I love you."

"Aw, Ray, I love you too…" Carter giggled, "Who wants to go next?"

I stepped offstage, Mitch's hand in mine, "Were you nervous?" I whispered as we sat in our seats.

"No," he lied.

"You're lying."

"No I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

Adam, who was next to me, interrupted, "Can you calm down?! It's my turn!" He bounded onstage and took hold of the microphone.

"JAYROME!" Jerome stood up and cheered, Carter chuckling at his response.

"SKY!"

"JAYROME! MY BACCA FRIEND! You're awesome and great and congrats on your wedding day!"

The crowd cheered as Adam put down the microphone and ran off the stage to meet up with me again.

"How'd you like that?" he questioned.

"Not bad. Not bad," I replied, laughing.

"I have a question for you."

"Yeah sure, what is it?"

"Wanna be an official member of Team Crafted?"

"Who are you kicking out?"

"Johnny. I heard from Jordan that he and his girlfriend trapped you in a room earlier tonight."

"That was…"

"Nothing? No it's not nothing. I've gotta tell you something really important, but it's gonna have to wait until later."

"Why?"

"It's _super_ important."

"Okay. Sure." I jokingly rolled my eyes and played around with my engagement ring.


	21. I Have A Little Secret You Wanna Know

**Sorry for the long wait. This chapter took a while to write, also because it's the Chapter 20 special!**

Ray POV

The guests of Carter and Jerome's wedding spent hours on end dancing and having fun. And of course the married couple won all of the games, but Mitch and I usually came close to second place. While Mitch was drinking shots with Jerome, I spent quality time with Adam. I thought I needed that, since Carter was with her college friends for half of the time.

"And that's when Ian burst out laughing," Adam laughed, "I couldn't hold it in either. He got a pig to do the macarena!"

"I don't believe you," I grinned.

"You don't?"

I shook my head in a playing way.

"You don't?"

"You remind me of Mitch."

"Really?"

"It seems like you care for me a lot. Like there's something that you're worth in me…"

"Speaking of that… come with me…"

I hesitantly stood up, "This isn't one of those tricks that Ty pulled on me at prom right?"

"No! Why would I do that? I'm a good guy. I want you alive."

"Huh?"

"Follow me."

Adam glanced around, took my hand, and led me inside of the building. He pulled me over into a dark corner, his right hand stretched above my head, and his left gripped around the edge of the wall. His expression turned from silly to very still.

"Okay, this is serious stuff. If this leaks, I could either get killed by Allison and Caleb or put in prison. Any way, I'm dead meat."

"What's going on?"

"You wanted to know who brought you back to life. It was no coincidence that you happened to awake in your bed, all fresh and healthy. That's because they've been drugging you."

"What?"

"How long have you known Caleb?"

"Since I was thirteen… he was using me!" I glared up into Adam's eyes as he remained towered over me.

"I'll tell you the full truth. Caleb wants you dead. He hated Mitch for taking you away from him, so he wants to get back at him. He tried poisoning you for years with you not knowing. You still have CAD, I'm sorry to say, but it's calmed down since I gave you the antidote..."

"Antidote?"

Adam nodded, "Caleb and I were… acquaintances… he played Minecraft once and we Skyped. He told me everything while under the influence of alcohol. I had none, thank Notch."

"How am I here then?"

"Remember, the antidote? Yeah, well that helped… a lot."

"And where'd you get this antidote?"

"That's the part that can get me into jail. I can't tell you. But you gotta trust me on this. It really helps."

"Oh and how do you know?"

"I had a cousin. He's off in college right now… coincidentally he had the same exact problem, but his friends were drugging him… not on purpose… they wanted to fit in… but he had CAD. The antidote worked and… you know what happened…"

"What?"

"He has a happy life! That's all!"

"Why do you want me?"

"You should know that Allison, Caleb, and Johnny should not be trusted… at all… they're all in on it… Caleb even killed Rebecca because of me."

"Whoa."

Adam nodded. "Draco is with them too. He's a real dealer."

"Wait… why does he all of the sudden seem familiar?"

"I don't know…"

"Ray?" a voice called out, "Are you in there?"

"It's Mitch," Adam told me, "You should get over to him." He smiled and let me leave his enclosure. I rushed outside, my dress flowing behind me, and met up with Mitch. I ran up and kissed him.

"Ray!" He exclaimed after the kiss, "What was that?!"

"I don't want to lose you! Not again!" I replied, looking up into his eyes, "Some stupid antidote couldn't have brought me back to life."

"What are you talking about? Has Dr. Neil's therapy sessions finally wearing off on you?" He jokingly questioned.

"No… never mind. Where's Adam?"

Mitch shook his head and shrugged. "Haven't seen him."

I sighed and ran back into the hallway, Mitch closely following. Upon seeing no one around, I squinted my eyes to make sure he wasn't hiding.

"Is Adam supposed to be here?" Mitch asked.

I nodded and spun to face him, "I don't know where he is."

Adam POV **(New person POV! Yay!)**

I found my vision black and my wrists tied around something… I couldn't quite put my finger on it… Ah… yes… ropes…

"Ropes?!" I thought to myself. I quickly attempted to release myself of these ropes until I heard footsteps heading my direction.

"Good evening Sky."

"No one calls me that except for Team Crafted and my Minecraft fans… You're not an obsessed fan, right? Cause I can give you an autograph… a picture of us…"

"No you idiot! It's Allison!"

"Oh…"

"Someone wants to see you." Allison pulled off the black darkness that was a blindfold to reveal a blond young man with shining blue eyes sitting on a chair, his right leg crossed over his left. He leaned backwards, signifying his authority.

"Adam."

"Caleb."

"You shouldn't have told her about it."

"What?"

"You know what."

"That."

Caleb smirked and nodded, "I can't let Mitch marry Ray. She's my one and only true love."

"What about Rebecca?"

"She's dead. She was useless in the first place."

"Stalker," I coughed.

"How dare you! I will marry Ray… if it's the last thing I do!"

In a swift motion similar to Dracula or the Phantom of the Opera, Caleb swooshed out of the room, while Johnny opened the door for him. Johnny watched Caleb leave, sat down on the same chair, and stared at me for a few moments.

"Why am I doing this again?" he groaned.

"I don't know. Why don't you let me out?" I questioned, grinning.

"Okay." Johnny stood up and untied my ropes. He sighed, "Caleb is a stalker. I don't like Ray because of my dad's death, but then I realized that Caleb killed my sister. That's worse. And Allison is a bitch too. She kidnapped you! So she doesn't even deserve to be my girlfriend. I would like to officially join you."

"Sure. As long as you help me escape."

Johnny nonchalantly nodded and I followed him to a door at the front of the room, "I'm coming too," he told me. I opened the door for him, which seemed like the nice thing to do, and we raced to his car.


	22. Update 1 (If There Are More to Come)

**I am putting this story on hiatus for now. I know, I know. Don't get mad at me. I'll try to update when I can, but for now, I probably won't be able to get on with my collection of series'. Minecraft Musicalmania is also going on hiatus, although I haven't even started it. You may not see that one for a while.**

**When I have the time though, I will be working on small little one shots to entertain my readers while I get back on track with my writing. Worry not! There is one on the way sometime this week!**

**Peace out rayminers!**


	23. Revelation During a Wedding

**Sorry about this long damn delay! I've been constantly working on school and other things. I can't believe that the Alone in the Wild trilogy is already over. Good news though, it's Ray's wedding! I had no idea what to put as a filler chapter, so I decided to skip a month in the story and bring in the wedding! And since it's wedding #2, I will add another song for the mood. Listen to Make You Feel My Love (the Glee Version from the Quarterback special).**

**And I have an idea: I cannot Skype but I would like to schedule a time to record a mini game or something Minecraft with you guys who want to play with me. I know that you've been asking me either through fan fiction or Youtube, so I want to be able to! Just leave me a review or PM when you can play and we'll go from there! It would be even cooler if we could all play the same game at the same time, but I doubt that could happen. (You Ninja Squad know what I'm talking about… Team Ninja eh?)**

"I can't believe it," I thought to myself, "The day is finally here. Mitch and I are getting married."

I glanced out the window of my dressing room to see familiar faces searching for their seats. Lots of Youtubers I hadn't even met showed up, but people I recognized from their videos. Bodil40: Martin, Antvenom: Taylor, Woofless: Rob, sethbling: Seth, CavemanFilms: Dan, NoahCraftFTW: Noah, the Minecraft Finest crew: Max, Jordan, and Danny, Logdotzip: Tyler, and AshleyMarieeGaming: Ashley, were a few of those selected. All of the normal Team Crafted members arrived on time in their suits and dresses.

I stood inside, occasionally looking down at the diamond ring on my finger. Megan, Brooke, Poppy, and Carter helped me put on my beautiful dress and makeup. The dress was white with white beads on it. It felt tight against my waist, but wasn't so tight that I couldn't breathe. My brown hair was left down as it flowed against my dress. My brown eyes shined from the reflection of the light in the mirror. It made me cry a bit… or was that just my emotions acting up…? I decided it was a bit of both.

I could hear music playing and I heavily breathed. The girls led me to a set of double doors. Megan, Brooke, and Poppy left while Carter stood to the left of me, holding a small bouquet of flowers. She smiled.

Doors in front of me swung open to reveal the guests. They all glanced behind their shoulders and the shoulders of others to get a glimpse of the bride, who was me. However, the guests were not the first thing I spotted when those doors opened. It was Mitch.

He had the biggest grin on his face and paid no attention when Jerome fixed the collar of Mitch's black suit jacket. A blue flower laid in the pocket of the jacket, since I wore a blue flower bracelet on my wrist. Mitch and I had chosen blue as our color, since it represented Betty in all of her glory. I didn't mind blue. It was one of my favorite colors anyways.

The music played louder as I begun my walk to the platform. Every step I took reminded me of a different time. Closer to the doors, I remembered the crash, the funerals, the tens of foster homes I got taken to. Towards the middle of the aisle, I thought about my high school life: being the top of the list, head cheerleader, girlfriend of the football star, no worries in the world. As I entered the platform, Mitch and Team Crafted came to mind. All of the times I met up with them to play Minecraft, going out to lunch or dinner, prom, meeting Carter and all of the other girls, singing Cups by Anna Kendrick in the car with Mitch and Jerome. Those were times that I could never forget. I wished to forget everything else.

The priest in a religious getup motioned for the guests to take their seats besides for our best men and bridesmaids. He begun reciting from a book. Most of the time I had no reason to pay attention. My eyes were locked on Mitch's, his looking into mine.

"Is there anyone who would like to object to this marriage?"

A voice rang out through the dead silence, "Yes! I do!"

I shook myself out of my daydream when I realize that someone didn't want us together. But when I put all of the pieces together, I knew exactly who I was. I just didn't expect him to have a guest with him.

Caleb, in a suit himself, stood at the doorway. His usually long blond hair, at least the way I saw him before, had been cut to a short style, similar to Mitch's. In his hand, he held the arm of a boy, at least nineteen years old. He had short brown hair, brown eyes… Why did he seem familiar?

It came to me. But when did Caleb find him? How even? Why was Sam, my brother, not dead?

"Rachael!" Caleb yelled, "Look who I found here!"

The boy cringed at the sound of my name. I stepped off the platform and walked towards him, who stared at me in fear.

"Is that you?" I questioned, "Sam?"

He had no response, hanging his head down.

Jerome tapped me on the shoulder and whispered, "What are we doing? Why is Caleb with P..."

"Caleb has my brother," I growled through my teeth, "Who I haven't seen in eight years."

"Oh," he replied and slowly backed off.

"How'd you find him?" I angrily asked Caleb, who created that "I got you there" grin.

Caleb chuckled, "Allison is an expert at tracking. But she couldn't make it today. My sister's got business to attend to."

"Where?"

"Where did I find him?"

"He went under the name Preston. Video gamer and student in Texas. He even had a girlfriend and a fake family!"

Mitch and the rest of the Youtubers gasped. I knew why. My brother was Preston, also known as TBNRFrags. **(A/N: I'll call him Preston just so you guys can tell who it is. I may add my other OC Sam/Samantha down the road.)**

"But why did you bring him here?"

"You know what, I have a proposal for you," Caleb announced to me, "I realize that you will do whatever it takes from getting your brother killed. So… cancel the wedding and I'll cancel the deal with my friend."

"What friend? And why in the _hell_ would I cancel a wedding that's already started?!"

"Well, my friend specializes in certain practices… lobotomy as one of them."

My eyes widened, "No! You wouldn't!"

"Oh, Rachael, or Ray, I hope you know that I can and will."

"Okay!" The room became silent as I whispered, "Wedding's off."

Suddenly it erupted with chaos. The Team Crafted members argued amongst each other while Mitch and Jerome stood on the platform, shocked as I was.

"Now give me my brother," I told Caleb over the ruckus of the guests.

"Not until you give me one more thing."

"Now what do you want?!"

"Marry me and he's yours."

I gasped, "I… I… can't… but… I have to."

Caleb laughed, "You're right on that one." He pushed Preston, who was scared for his life, into my weak arms, "I'll see you in a week, babe!"

"Call me that again and I'll have Mitch rip your skull out."

"Oh yeah, and by the way, you have to ditch your ex fiancé."

"That wasn't part of our deal!"

"It is now! If you ever see him again after our wedding, your brother is history! Goodbye!" Caleb stormed off, pleasurable in every way.

Tears rolled down my face. Preston backed up a bit.

"No, please," I said to him, "Do you remember me? I'm your older sister, Rachael. I covered you during the car crash… that's why you didn't get killed…"

Preston finally spoke, this time very confidently, as if he played an act while Caleb was around, "Rachael, I know who you are. I knew since the moment I arrived here and saw your face. I've missed you." He smiled and raced into my arms. I hugged him back.

"Why Texas?" I questioned after a few moments of our embrace.

"It was the furthest I could get from Arizona without getting caught by the Weaver kids."

"You left me alone."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"I accept your apology…"

I got tapped on the back. When I spun around, I found Mitch. I begun to sob as I placed my head against his chest.

I whispered so only Mitch could hear, "To save him, I had to agree to marry Caleb."

"What?!"

"I had no choice. He said that I couldn't see you either. My brother would get killed if we ever do."

"We're going to have to stop him, aren't we?"

Preston interrupted, "Can't we just go to the authorities?"

"No. They won't do anything. This isn't ransom," Mitch replied.

"Well, Mitch, it sorta is," I told him, wiping my tears with the sleeve of his jacket. He grinned but quickly changed into a serious expression once again.

"I suppose we can find someone to help us."

"Who? Who would help?"

"Police? FBI?" Preston suggested.

"How about our fans?" Mitch smirked.

I tilted my head, "The Team Crafted fans?"

"What other fans? Yes!"

"Would they help…?"

"They would do anything for us! I'm sure that they know someone of authority. A parent or guardian or someone like that."

"Okay, I'm set on trying."

Preston nodded, "I'm in too."

Mitch smirked, "Let's get started."


	24. Hunger Games with a Twist

**I AM SO SORRY! I HAVE NOT UPDATED IN THE LONGEST TIME! FOR THE LONGEST TIME (think of Billy Joel)! This is not related to the story at all… but I fell in love with Ghost the Musical over this week and am addicted… not like I'm not addicted to a billion other things… but I wanted to tell you that I recommend listening to the music and/or seeing the musical and/or original movie yourself! 3**

**PS Luv you rayminers. You can tell I'm in a good mood. :)**

**PSS If you have twitter and/or instagram, follow me!**

**Twit: supersmashray**

**Insta: supersmashgalray**

**TAKE THE POLL! I HAVE A POLL!**

Ray POV

Preston, Jerome, Mitch and I set up our recording stations in Mitch's house. I sat at the desk in my shared room with Mitch, my boyfriend was in his recording room that he used for his channel, Jerome sat next to him, and Preston set up in the living room cause he was better playing in a quiet environment.

We all logged into the Nexus, since Mitchay was still in a state of preproduction, and joined a random Survival games lobby. Jerome decided that he would do the intro, to the dislike of Mitch and I, but Jerome reassured that he wouldn't screw up.

Thirty seconds into the countdown, Jerome yelled into his microphone, "HUNGER DEANS! NO ONE CAN STOP THE BA..."

Preston interrupted, "NO ONE CAN STOP THE LAVA MOB! THAT'S RIGHT! I INTERRUPTED YOUR INTRO!"

"Perstan," Mitch chuckled, "Don't be such a jag."

"I can be a jag if I wanna, MITCH."

"Boys, boys, let's not be babies and get a game done, huh?" I told them.

The countdown came to ten seconds and Jerome begun to heavily breathe.

"Are you okay, biggums?" Mitch asked.

"Yeah, just some pre-hunger deans jitters," Jerome replied.

"You never do this before hunger games."

"But Mitch, this time is different."

"How is it different?"

"Your life depends on it."

"Uh... Not the game itself."

"Yeah I know... But..."

"Just chill out you cactuses! We're starting!" Preston shouted, "In three..."

Mitch laughed and continued, "Two..."

I positioned my character straight for the chests at mid, "One. Show time."

The first chest I grabbed had a wood sword, a raw pork chop, and a vile creature. Mitch let out a bit of a yelp. Once I closed the chest again, Jerome killed someone with his fist, Preston had run off, and Mitch had been killed, not by Jerome.

"I'm gonna mutate and get whoever killed me," Mitch announced as my character snaked around a forest of trees.

"Alright" Preston warned, "But be careful... it won't be easy..."

"Wait! Preston! You killed me!"

I sarcastically gasped, "How dare he?!" Jerome burst out laughing.

"You thought that was funny?!" Mitch shouted.

"Yep!"

"You'll see what's funny!"

I could hear Mitch stand up from his chair and hurry out of the room.

While I focused on where Mitch was, Jerome screamed, "Preston!"

My brother laughed, "Ha! The lava mob reigns supreme!"

I felt a tap on my shoulder. When I spun my chair around, expecting to see Preston or Jerome, Mitch threw a cup of crushed flavored ice into my face. Good thing I wasn't recording a face-cam.

"Mitch! What the heck?!" I yelled, wiping the slurpee out of my eyes using the sleeve of my shirt.

"Well, there needs to be a little drama during the games… and since I know you love Glee..."

I sat on my chair, staring at him expressionless, "Not helping."

"Mitch," Jerome commented from over the chat, "That was a bit…"

"Harsh…? Okay, I'm sorry."

I chuckled, "It was kinda funny though."

"Yeah I know."

We laughed together until sighing at the same time.

"We gonna win the Hunger Deans?" Mitch whispered in my ear. I nodded, a giant smile on my face. He giggled when I licked slurpee remains off of my lip and around my mouth.

Mitch hurried out of the room and returned to his computer just as he was revived as a mutation at spawn.

His piggy met up with my character and we managed to hunt down Preston. Jerome was spying on the lava creeper already, and he was able to get the last hit, leaving Mitch to kill the bacca. He spawned yet again as a player. I gave him my decent armor and weapons.

"Well," Preston said, "Since Jerome and I are out of the game, why don't I make you a nice sandwich?"

"You say?" Jerome asked, "I will get a sandwich?"

"Yep."

"Okay, but I'll be watching you."

Preston chuckled and left his computer.

I spotted a player who wasn't Mitch from the corner of my screen.

"Let's go after him," Mitch told me over the call. I suppose he had seen the player too.

"Sure," I replied.

We caught up with the player, but he had a teammate. The teammate was a moderator, which freaked out Mitch.

"He's a mod. He'll be easy." Mitch acknowledged the players. He ended up getting killed.

After a few seconds of realization had come through, Mitch said, "GG. Good luck Ray. Those doods are stacked."

"I'll definitely be careful."

Mitch's death begun deathmatch. I could smell the taste of red cherry as my screen counted down the seconds until the final four fought for the title of winner.

I spawned into an small arena and noticed the other players on the stands next to me. One stood to my right while the other two across the way.

The player next to me, coincidentally the moderator, immediately swung his diamond sword at my character, lowering my hearts. Another player was slain as I rushed to the third. He got chopped by my iron axe.

The moderator stopped and typed in the chat, "Fair fight? :) I know that you're the owner's girlfriend."

"Uh… sure," I replied.

"Preston," I heard Jerome growl, "What type of sandwich is this?"

"Tuna! I know you love eating fish!"

"Cooked fish? As in vile creatures?"

"I wouldn't give you a raw fish sandwich. Those are gross."

"Perston, you are a mean mean man."

"He he. I know." Preston left the recording studio and returned to his own laptop.

Meanwhile, my match with the mod had already begun, Mitch watching intensely. I could tell.

Somehow I managed to win against my competitor. Everyone got transported back to the Nexus hub.

"GG gurl," Mitch laughed.

"Thanks dude," I sarcastically responded, "But now we have to tell the viewers something, right?"

Mitch nodded.

A few hours later, I had gained a thousand subscribers and around 400 comments. Most of them said, "Congrats!" or "Get away from my man!" or "I'm subscribing because of this!"

As I scrolled through all the ones I got, I noticed one girl by the username of_ lillygamesotaku_. She had written a comment like this:

"Dear Mitch and Ray,

I'm a huge fan of both of your channels and have followed them since the day they opened. I was a huge fan of Awesome Sauce Films as well, and the jokes that Jerome and you played. Once I heard about your wedding, I freaked out cause I'm really happy for you guys. Some of my friends weren't so much… but that doesn't matter. This "Carl" guy seems like a jerk (His name probably isn't even Carl). And I want to help. See, my grandfather is a lawyer. He works in Seattle under the name Clarkson. If you can come to Seattle, my grandfather and I can help you sort this problem out. I don't know if you'll get the time to read this… but it's posted on both of your channels! I swear on my life that I'm not playing around. If you don't respond to this… I wish you the best of luck Mr. and Mrs. Hughes.

Lilly Clarkson"

I gasped at this and immediately wrote back:

"Hi Lilly,

This is ultimately the best comment I've seen all day. I would be grateful to take up your offer. Mitch and I live relatively close to Seattle, and it would be a few hour drive to get there. My brother and I will come up, cause Mitch has other stuff to do, but he'll be there in spirit. What time can I meet you and your grandfather and at what place?

Ray Anderson"

Within a few minutes Lilly replied to that:

"First of all… why are you still using your old last name? Aren't you and Mitch already engaged? Whatever… can I private message you… cause… you know… BajanCanadian die-hard fans?"

I responded:

"Sure. And you're right. I should be calling myself Ray Hughes."

By then, the slurpee didn't mean a thing.


	25. The Rescue

**As I was reading over the past chapters in this story, I realized that I wrote a ton of foreshadowing that I didn't even recognize until now. In chapter 19, I mentioned that Caleb could show up at Ray's wedding… and he did! In the original story, I brought up Ray's past… and Preston joins the cast! Coincidence much?**

**This chapter is sad, but it rescues someone... I won't tell... yet...**

**And I hope you all have a great Halloween! You all deserve it!**

Mitch POV

After a little while, Jerome and I were stuck behind. Ray and Preston had begun driving to Seattle to meet Lilly, and we had recorded at least seven videos, including three hunger games, one hide and seek, and three dragon mini games, that day for our channels. That's when I remembered something, or should I say, someone.

"Jerome," I whispered, "Where's Adam?"

My bacca buddy's wide eyes opened as I questioned him. He fearfully shrugged, "I don't know."

I gave him a look, "Well… what are you waiting for? We've gotta find him!"

"Where are we gonna start?"

A slight grin appeared on my face, "I know exactly."

_Fifteen minutes later_

My car pulled up in front of a giant warehouse. Its stone exterior shadowed the paved ground below our feet. I sighed.

"This is it. The warehouse where Ray got kidnapped during prom. Caleb's lair. Come on. Adam has got to be in there."

Jerome nodded and followed me.

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed a stick. Picking it up, I grabbed a second and handed it to Jerome. He gladly accepted it.

I pushed open a thick wooden to reveal the large dark room where Ray had been in years before. With my stick in hand, I motioned for Jerome to take the right wing while I explored the left.

My feet barely touched the wood paneling of the floor. I heard a loud beating in my chest. Why was I to worry? It's not like my best friend had been kidnapped and missed my wedding…

"Nope… nope...," I thought, "That's reality, Mitch. But then again, reality doesn't keep on bringing you back to the same place a billion times for dangerous tasks. Normal people stay at home with their loving wives and go out to work. They come home every day to find that they have a family to attend to. Mitch… you're not normal. Believe me… cause I'm your conscious."

"What?" I asked out loud. I instantly found myself searching all over the hall for anyone who could've heard me.

"Mitchie… that's you right?" a girl questioned. I could point out this voice from a mile away.

"Allison. Don't call me Mitchie. Where's Adam?" I growled, my eyes not daring to glance in her direction. The girl, with her now thrashed brown hair and dull blue eyes, came out of the shadows, wearing all black: a black tank top with black jeans, black lace-up boots, and a black polyester cardigan. She had a small diamond piercing on the left side of her nose.

"Why would I tell you? And where's your little friend?"

"You mean Jerome?"

"Yeah… the axe loving maniac."

At this comment, my anger boiled up to the extreme. I ran up and glared down into her deceiving eyes. "NEVER! NEVER CALL HIM A MANIAC! HE IS MY BEST FRIEND AND YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO CALL HIM A MANIAC!"

Jerome, terrified by my screams, rushed over and noticed Allison. He stopped in his tracks.

"Ah," Allison continued in her sweet and sly voice, "So he is here. Why didn't you tell me, Mitchie?"

Jerome was in my presence, so I attempted to hold in my everlasting fury.

"Where's Adam?" Jerome finally spoke up.

Allison smirked and eyed down Jerome, "You really want to have him back… don't you?"

We did not respond.

She smiled, "Alright. You can have him. As long as Ray comes with us before her marriage to my brother."

My eyes stuck straight on Allison's. "No."

"Suit yourself." She straightened her cardigan and begun to walk out of the room.

"Where is Adam?" I repeated my question.

"Why would I tell you? I made a proposition and you blew your chances. Mitch… Jerome… I saw your video today. I _know_ that Carl is supposed to be my brother. But you have no power over me or Caleb. _We control you. Ray will be ours_."

"Never!" I raced at Allison and pushed her down onto the floor.

"Mitch!" Jerome widened his eyes and leapt into another conjoining room, leaving me in an intense battle with Allison.

Jerome POV

As I rushed into the room next over, I scarcely heard a tiny voice squeak through a barrier. My sight landed on Adam and Johnny, tied in wooden chairs, back to back, their mouths bounded.

"Adam! I'm gonna get you out of here!" I told him as I untied my friend and Team Crafted leader, "Let's get out of here. Mitch and Ray are in trouble!"

"Wait," Adam pulled me back, and ran to Johnny's side. He quickly released the boy and returned to me, "Johnny is coming too."

"Why?"

"Cause we were this close to getting out of here about two hours ago." Adam motioned his thumb and index finger close together.

"What happened?"

Johnny interrupted, "What do you think?! Allison caught us!"

"Even you?! You're her boyfriend!"

"I don't think she cares about love anymore. Caleb has twisted her heart. Allison is never going back."

"Poor girl."

"You got that right," Adam coughed.

I nodded and led the two out into the main room where Mitch and Allison still battled it out.

"Mitch," I yelled. He glared up at us and jumped up, Allison immediately doing the same.

"You're not going anywhere Mitchie!" Allison wailed, "If you escape, I'll catch you and your little bacca too!"

Adam chuckled but I elbowed him in the arm, leading him to ultimately stop. Allison growled and pulled Johnny towards her. She kissed him, making me gasp. As soon as they were done with the kiss, I noticed a shiny blade go through Johnny's chest. Adam's eyes begun to water and Mitch motioned for us to leave. We exited as soon as we could, and I glanced back at Johnny to find his eyes piercing into mine, making chills go down my spine. I gulped and jumped into Mitch's car.


	26. Introductions to Lilly

**I surprisingly have no news to tell. Just make sure to sub to me on youtube, twitter, and instagram if you haven't already. Thanks! Enjoy the chapter!**

Ray POV

By two in the afternoon, Preston and I reached Seattle with ease. A few fans were waiting by the office of Lilly's grandfather, standing around. Preston pulled up to the office and we jumped out. The fans begun to crowd us.

"I heard that you were in town!" I heard one of them cry, "Preston!"

"Preston!" They all yelled and shouted.

"Ignore them," I whispered in my brother's ear.

"But sis, I LOVE my fans!" he replied, his arms in a embrace motion. Preston smirked.

"No…" I knew what he was doing, but I didn't dare to say anything more.

"He he… I LOVE my fans so much… that I'm gonna give one of them a giant hug!"

"Preston!" My younger brother ran up and gave me one of the biggest hugs I had ever gotten, "Dude… get off. This is more awkward than that one time you walked on me while I was in the shower." **(A/N: Check out the questionnaire on my profile for that reference.)**

"I said I was sorry for that. But I'm not letting go until you say I'm the BEST Youtuber ever!"

"Never!" I growled, a smile on my face, "My fiancé is the one and only BajanCanadian!"

"Yeah… that's right… but I'm your brother."

"So?"

"Are you two busy or can I interrupt for a second?" an unfamiliar girl's voice asked. We spun around, Preston's arms still around my waist. A young teen girl stood at the doorway of a the building of our destination. She had medium-length blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and wore midnight black jeans, a royal purple short sleeved T-shirt, and light brown converse.

"Uh… sorry," I told the girl, and disgustedly picked Preston's hands off my body with my thumb and index finger. I glared at my brother for a moment before running up to shake hands with the girl, "You must be Lilly."

She smiled and wiped her hands on her jeans. "Yeah, you're Ray. And that's Preston. I've been expecting you all day. It's great to finally meet you guys," Lilly replied.

"No problem. So… about that grandfather of yours…"

"Oh!" Lilly motioned for Preston and I to follow her inside. Their rooms were set up as simple offices and a waiting area the size of about four office spaces. The hard cotton sofas had dark turquoise backgrounds with little red flower prints on them. Lilly opened the door for an office larger than the rest. It felt comfortable, as if someone in high power had their job in that room. The room was empty besides for the items it contained.

"This is…" She stopped when she noticed something odd, "Where's my granddad?"

"Is he normally here?" Preston questioned.

"Yeah. Hold on a sec. I'll be right back." Lilly cracked a smile and ran into another room.

"Do you trust her?" my brother asked me.

"Of course," I responded, "I trust the others back home and they're much more suspicious than she is."

"Don't you think Caleb could track us down?"

"If he does, I'll beat him down myself."

Lilly returned, only this time small tears forming in her eyes, "I'm sorry, but I don't think I can help you anymore."

"What's wrong?" I queried, sympathetically placing my hand on her shoulder.

"My granddad died."

"What?" Preston grumbled through his teeth.

"I just heard he had a heart attack while at his home. He never came to work today because of it. I didn't even get to say goodbye." Lilly fell into my shoulder in a cry. After a few moments, she lifted her head and glanced at my tear-stained shirt, "Sorry."

"Really, Lilly, it's okay," I smiled and hugged her.

"Do you wanna come to the funeral? I think you should be invited."

"It's fine. We don't need to go. It's your family, and we just met you."

"But I was going to help! I wanted you to be happy with Mitch!"

"And I will. I promise."

"Are you sure?"

"I told you. I promise. Bye."

Lilly faked a smile and hugged me one more time before running off.

"Poor girl," I whispered.

"Let's go," Preston nonchalantly said, starting to leave the building.

"Preston… wait… we should go to the funeral."

"No!"

"Why?"

"Cause… I know this guy…"

"Who? Lilly's grandfather?"

"Yup." He held a small picture of an old man smiling next to a younger Lilly, "He was a professor at the college I went to."

"What'd he teach? And when?"

"A year ago. He taught economics."

Surprisingly, I didn't expect his answer. "You were in an economics class?"

"No. But my buddy was."

"And who was this buddy?"

"We called him Juice. See, he was in the class… and…" Preston stopped to think about what to say, "Juice mentioned me. Professor Clarkson wanted to see how well I produced videos… so he came to my dorm room one day with Juice… it was really awkward…"

"And?"

"He kinda stalked me."

"Huh?"

"After he found out I was TBNRFrags, I overheard him talk to Juice about a relative that was a fan of Youtubers. I suppose that was Lilly… but… back to the point… walking back to the dorms from school one day… I ran into Professor Clarkson… He asked me about my past… and when I didn't respond… I noticed _you_."

"What?!"

"There was a girl next to him. I swore that it was you. But it didn't seem normal. It was like… a ghost."

I gasped and put my hands on my mouth in shock, "How the hell did he do that?"

"Did something happen when I wasn't there?"

"Preston… you don't even know… You don't happen to know what CAD is, right?"

"No… should I?"

"Don't… please… for my sake."

"Fine, I won't. We should head home. Mitch and Jerome probably are wondering where you are."

I lightened my spirits and smiled, "They know I'm here."

"Should we go to the funeral?"

"If you wanna."

"No… I don't."

"Then it's okay. We can go. We said goodbye to Lilly anyways."

Preston nodded and headed outside. I followed him. He jumped into the driver's seat of the car and I sat in the passenger's.

"If you want me to drive, just let me know," I told him.

"Ray, don't be so overprotective all of the sudden. It's not like you're going anywhere anytime soon."

At this, I thought about if I did end up with Caleb. I would lose Carter… Jerome… Preston… Mitch… I would lose everything. My life would be a nightmare.


	27. Happy Gamers, Serious Rebels

**This chapter marks the beginning of a new group of evil… you'll see…**

Ty POV

Chaos erupted in the small room we called a hotel room. Ryan, Mat, Ian, Tyler, Jason, and Quentin threw plastic cups everywhere as Jordan, Dakota, Jimmy, and I tried to keep calm. I could barely handle myself. Crystal tried to calm down the girls: Poppy, Kae, Emma, Lexi, Sapphire, Megan, Cloude, Zee, and Brooke who were hysterically crying. Their boyfriends, for the exception of Jimmy and Jordan, almost beat each other until their eyes were black and blue. I stood up and jumped on the bed.

"Will you stop?!" I shouted. Everyone froze in their places, petrified, "Mitch isn't here right now. Jerome, Adam, and Johnny aren't either. What does it matter that Caleb ruined everything? He's gonna deserve what he'll get!"

Mat smirked, "And what would that be?"

I clenched my fist into a ball and held it up, "We… we… we're gonna go after him… and…"

"Don't have a plan, do you?" Tyler questioned, his head drooping.

"Uh…" I begun to panic.

"Ty," Mat continued, slightly grinning, "Tell us the truth. How do you expect to get rid of Caleb?"

"I don't wanna get rid of him!" I burst, "I just want to get him away from Ray! It's for Mitch!"

"Mitch this. Mitch that. Can you get enough?" Mat groaned.

"He's our friend. So is everyone else in this room."

"I think this whole thing is ridiculous. Just leave Ray with Caleb and we can go back to the way it used to be."

"No! What would that do to Mitch?!"

"I don't know. I just don't want us fighting over some girl."

Poppy spoke up, "Mat, she's my friend too. I don't want her to be with someone she doesn't love."

"But wouldn't it have been easier if he hadn't ran into her that first day on the Hunger Games. I told Mitch and Jerome not to play…"

"They met anyways," I growled, "At school. If they had broken up, it would've been my fault."

"And why would that be?"

I dropped my head, "Cause I was in love with her." A few moments later, I gained back my confidence, "I'm not hiding it anymore. I'm sorry Crystal for keeping it a secret so long." My girlfriend placed the palm of her hand on my right shoe and glanced up, a sign of relief on her face. She nodded.

I resumed my speech, "And to protect the girl that I once loved and the fiancé of one of my best friends… we're going after Caleb… and whatever we have in store… will happen!"

"What are we supposed to do without a plan?" Mat questioned, a larger smirk appearing on his lips.

"Don't push it."

"No… really… what do we do?"

"I'll think of something. But for now… no fighting! Is everyone in?"

"Not me." Mat shook his head, "It's not worth it."

Poppy interrupted her boyfriend, "Mat!"

"It's my decision, Poppy. I can do whatever I think is right." He stared directly into my eyes as I leaped off of the bed, "And if that means disagreeing with friends… then so be it." Mat snarled and walked out of the room. Tyler and Ryan followed him.

"Ryan! Tyler!" I tried to yell. Jordan hesitantly rushed outside as well, "Jordan! Not you too! Ugh!"

"You still have us, right?" Dakota attempted to cheer me up, "Don't be blue. It's better to be green."

"Are you trying to make puns or make me feel better?"

"Uh…" Dakota quickly backed up.

Jason stepped up, "Ty, if we have to go without them, then we do. Don't worry. In the end, Adam will come back and reunite the team again."

"But… what if he doesn't?" I softly asked. Jason barely heard.

"He will. Trust me. I've known Adam for long enough."

I smirked, "Yeah. Me too." I smiled and glanced down at my feet. Crystal sat down next to me as the others chatted amongst themselves quietly. The group had been traumatized by that event. Or at least I was. My hands were shaking and my face and body started to burn up, even though I only wore a tank top and khaki shorts. Small tears of sweat rolled down my forehead and Crystal brushed them off with the sleeve of her shirt.

"I'll be right back. Gonna go clean up," I told her.

"Okay," Crystal replied and smiled as I stood up from the bed. I made my way to the door of the in-room bathroom when I heard voices coming from outside. Glancing back to see the others in their own business, I slowly opened the door, and shut it without a sound. Ryan, Tyler, Jordan, and Mat stood in a crowded circle at the other end of the hallway. I hid behind a wall and eavesdropped on their conversation.

Mat seemed to be the leader out of all of the men, "Is it just me or has Team Crafted been really… _strange_ all of the sudden?"

"Not to me…" Jordan piped in.

"Jordan… no one cares!" Tyler exclaimed.

Mat rolled his eyes and continued, "There needs to be a change in leadership. In my opinion, it should be me."

"I totally agree about change of leader... but we can all decide who it is," Tyler nodded in agreement.

"Yeah… me too…" Ryan commented, "But what about Adam and Ty?"

"Screw them! We get rid of them if we have to!" Mat thought about his ideas for a moment, "Wait a minute… if their time is so caught up in searching for Caleb… we'll have them in the palms of our hands." Mat smirked and held out his right hand, pretending to squeeze an invisible object. Ryan and Tyler nodded in approval of Mat's plan.

Outside the hotel room, I shook my head in disappointment and whispered to myself, making sure that no one heard, "Mat… what do you think you're doing?"


	28. Surprise!

**This time, I am aiming for 2,000 words, cause this chapter is intense. I tell you... _intense_... There's a ton of stuff going on in this chapter and reveals a few details too.**

Ray POV

I put my hands against my head and leaned back onto the seat of the car, listening to the crack of my spine in the process. My window was halfway opened, letting cool air brush my hair towards the back seat. Preston chuckled at how relaxed I was.

"Sis… maybe I shouldn't have given you that hug earlier," he joked, "My powers rubbed off on you."

"You mean… that _I just got off that can't stop won't stop train to Power Moves City_? I'm the freaking duchess."

Preston burst out laughing, making me smile and glance over at him.

"So…" he tried to say while still laughing, "What was with that ghost thing back at Lilly's?"

"What ghost thing?" I nonchalantly attempted to keep my cool and close my eyes.

"You know… Professor Clarkson… you as a ghost…"

"I wasn't a ghost."

"What happened last year?" His tone became serious, which scared me. A lot.

I decided to finally answer his questions, "During my senior year of high school, I was diagnosed with a disease called CAD, meaning I had a really bad heart problem. Along with that and supposed poisoning from Caleb… I didn't make it."

Preston immediately pulled over to the side of the road and stared at me, "Wait… are you dead?!"

"No…" I shook my head, "Adam brought me back. He had a friend with an antidote to Caleb's poison… so he used the antidote to bring me home. I thought I would never see Mitch or you again. The question I have now is… how did Professor Clarkson raise my spirit from the grave?"

My brother shrugged, and I shook off the concept. I continued my thought, "We should get back on the road." I motioned for Preston to take the steering wheel.

"Hey… Ray…"

"Yeah?"

"Can you drive?"

I smirked, "Sure."

Fifteen seconds later, I buckled my seatbelt in the driver's seat, Preston sitting to my right. My left hand became tightly fastened to the wheel as I started the engine. Preston turned on the music and we rolled on, banging our heads in joy to the music, ignorant of what would come.

About half an hour later, we entered the town. Surprisingly, most of the street lights were turned out, making it hard to see what was right in front of my eyes. The only objects visible were those illuminated by the light of the moon reflecting off the large oak trees, casting shadows onto the road. With those conditions, my bad luck was inevitable.

CRASH!

I gasped as the airbags collapsed both Preston and I. My heart raced a billion times faster. I realized that it wasn't dangerous fast, so I easily calmed myself. Worried, I glanced over at Preston to find him in the same condition as I. There hadn't been any glass shattering, thank God, and my brother hadn't been hurt. In a hurry, I rushed out into the darkness and tried to find out what I hit. It was a girl, a familiar face…

"Oh… my… Preston! It's Emma!" Finally recognizing the figure, I carefully lifted up the poor girl, with Preston's help, and rested her on the hood of my car. I grabbed a tissue out of my pocket and attempted to wipe the blood coming from her forehead, "Call an ambulance!"

"On it!" Preston replied. As I turned around to watch my brother run to the car, I didn't notice Emma rise and stand on her two feet, as if nothing had happened.

"Ray?"

I spun around to find Emma in that position I just mentioned. Preston almost dropped his cell phone while gaping at the incident.

"Em… Emma…" I stuttered, "What… what the heck?"

"I can walk to the hospital," she groaned, "You don't have to help me."

"Are you sure?"

I saw her begin to walk off, slightly limping. I ran over to help her from falling. Preston grabbed the valuable belongings from the car, locked it, and rushed over to assist me. He caught Emma from falling another time.

"I've gotta help you…" I told her.

"Okay," she replied, her voice cracking, "Not to the hospital. I want to go to Ryan's."

"And then Ryan will take you to the hospital?"

"Yeah. I want him to know about this…" Emma groaned and fell to her knees in pain. Shocked, I picked her up and wrapped her arm around my shoulder, the other arm around Preston's shoulder.

All of the sudden, a bright light came upon our location. It turned out to be a black van. Emma instantly straightened her posture and smirked. A couple of figures in full black and masks covering their faces grabbed Preston and I, put their hands against our mouths, dragged us into the van, and knocked us out cold.

My eyesight was slightly blurred as I woke from the hit to the head. Preston, still knocked out next to me, seemed so peaceful. If it were Emma working with Caleb and Allison, I would never trust her again.

I looked around the room. It was very unfamiliar, not a place I'd been in before. The first person I noticed was Emma, cleaned up in a nice simple black dress, leaning up against the wall. Megan and Lexi, in the same dress, stood next to her. They didn't seem as comfortable.

"Megan…?" I tried to say, but my mouth was bounded by a bandana. I rolled my eyes and thought, "This again? I'm getting sick of it."

"Hello Ray… Preston…" a voice called out. Four men in all black appeared from the darkness. I realized these were the men who kidnapped Preston and I. But I knew these men from my immediate memory. They were Mat, Ryan, Tyler, and Jordan.

"It's nice to see you," the same voice continued. It belonged to Mat. He looked down at me, "I know. You wish you could tell at me for this… but it's for the best. See, we don't want Mitch to ruin our lives as Youtubers. So… I have decided, as the leader of Team Nooch…"

"We never chose that name," Tyler argued, "I said Bro Team was better…"

"Shut up!" Mat exclaimed, "Back to what I was saying before someone…" He glared over at Tyler, who crossed his arms, "Interrupted me. I have decided that I'm handing you over to Caleb as a peace treaty."

My eyes widened at this. I thought to myself, "Why?! I thought I could trust Mat!"

"And if you're wondering about Poppy… she broke up with me… she thought I was being quote _Nooch the douche_."

"I could see why," I said in my head.

"Emma was very excellent in her acting. By the way, she never got hit by your car. It was all an _illusion_."

"Good job babe," Ryan laughed, looking back at his girlfriend, who winked. Megan, to the right of Emma, winced.

As Mat went on about some hatred for Team Crafted, my attention shifted from the leader to Jordan, whose confidence was not as high as Tyler, Mat, or Ryan. He finally got the guts to talk.

"Mat," Jordan explained, "I'm want out. This isn't right. Mitch and Team Crafted are my friends."

"Sorry. You joined. You can't leave… or else…" Mat replied, motioning his hand slicing against his neck. Jordan gulped and backed away from the others.

Mat chuckled and continued with his story. Jordan took a deep breath, stood his ground, and ran for his life. The leader caught Jordan in the act and sent Tyler to catch him. The escapee was brought back to the group.

"Jordan… who knew you were so… determined?" Mat smirked, "And where would you go without your little girlfriend?"

As he mentioned Lexi, I slipped my eye over to Megan and Emma to find Jordan's girlfriend gone. She had been able to escape without any notice. She was lucky.

Mat bit his bottom lip with his teeth, "Ignore Lexi. Ray is the important one here."

I gulped. At this moment, Preston woke up. He attempted to rub his eyes with his hands, but failed, due to them tied with ropes. Once he realized the situation, Preston struggled with the ropes binding his arms and legs.

"Morning Preston," Mat welcomed my brother, who stared at his old friend in disgust, "I was just telling your sister about being the shadow of Mitch and Jerome. They always got the credit. ASF… I was a nobody. I don't even know why they got me into Minecraft." Mat sighed, "Ryan, grab another chair."

"For who?" Ryan questioned.

"Jordan."

Jordan gasped and tried to release Tyler's grasp of him. Ryan hesitantly grabbed the chair, placed it next to Preston's, and tied Jordan to the chair with ropes, finishing by bounding his mouth with a bandana.

"I'm sorry Jordan. This had to be done." Mat smirked.

A loud bang was heard.

"What was that?!" Mat demanded, turning towards the direction of the noise, "Tyler, Megan, check it out."

The couple nodded and tiptoed over to the separate room. They were pulled inside by an almost invisible force.

"What?!" Mat cried, "Who is this monster?!"

A voice rang out, "The only monster around these parts is you!" Caleb, in a thick camouflage leather body suit, ran in, pushed Emma into the wall, knocked Ryan down with his elbow, leaving him face to face with Mat.

"Ray is here for you," Mat told him in a calm tone.

"I don't want Ray."

"What?"

"I don't want Ray anymore. She's pretty… but… she belongs with Mitch… and I've found someone else."

"But… Caleb… we had a deal!"

"_Had_. That's the magic word."

"But!"

"No buts allowed!" With one simple punch, Mat was knocked unconscious. Caleb raced over to my chair and untied the bandana from my mouth.

"Why are you doing this? I thought you were obsessively in love with me?" I asked.

"Not anymore. No offense."

"None taken." I had to regain my full consciousness to figure out what Caleb was planning. But I couldn't think of a reasonable explanation besides for telling the truth.

As Caleb begun to untie Jordan, I helped out with my brother. Preston and Jordan were released within a minute of untying ropes.

Caleb turned to me, "Allison doesn't know I'm here. She doesn't know I met her."

"Her?" I questioned again, "Who are you talking about?"

"Jade."

"Wait… the blind Jade?"

"She's not blind anymore. She saw me for who I truly was… Jade changed me. I'm truly in love with her. And she loves me too. Hurry up… those two in the other room should be waking up soon."

"Can we take the girl in there? She means no harm."

"Sure. If you trust her, so do I?"

"Caleb… I'm serious. This is really surprising. You know… how you ruined my wedding, almost forced me to marry you…"

"That was before I realized my true potential." Caleb grabbed my shoulders with his hands and looked into my eyes, "I'm going to propose to Jade."

"But… didn't you _just _ meet her?"

"I actually met her at that one talent show… but she didn't know who I was. She said I was… _nice_."

"Oh."

Meanwhile, Preston and Jordan had ran into the other room and grabbed Megan. Jordan carried her over his shoulder.

"Let's head out," Caleb told us. I nodded and followed him outside.

**Hope you liked the chapter. Make sure to check out my sitez and take my poll. I need to keep on reminding you or else... *slice* Lol jk.**


	29. Don't You Want Me? Part 1

Ray POV

Caleb, driving my car, pulled up in front of Mitch's house, and unlocked the doors. I jumped out from the passenger seat and rushed to Megan's side. My friend blinked her eyes open to see me smiling above her.

"What happened?" she asked while sitting up on the car seat. Jordan and Preston had gotten out from their seats to let me through.

"Caleb saved us," I replied.

"Huh? Caleb? Out of all people?"

"I know. It surprised me too. But he says he's changed… and there would have been no other reason for rescuing me from Mat's group."

"Oh yeah. That's right. Tyler's evil now." Megan pouted and crossed her arms.

"No… he's not. Just needs a little reminder of his origins. That's all." I grinned and helped her out of the car. Megan smiled and hugged me.

"Thanks. I probably would've literally died in there."

I chuckled, "No problem. What are friends for?"

Jordan interrupted, "Ray… I don't want to bother you right now… but someone is looking for you."

I peeked around Megan's head to see Mitch at the door of the house. His face was in shock and once his eyes met mine, he ran over and kissed me.

"I heard what happened. Preston told me," Mitch gasped. I could tell he worried, his gaze stuck to me.

"Mitch… it's no big deal…"

"Mat, Ryan, and Tyler… I didn't know they would go that far… submitting you to Caleb…" Mitch shivered.

"Uh… not a good time," I groaned and motioned with my eyes over to where Caleb stood with Preston.

Mitch finally noticed Caleb and pushed me behind his back, "What is he doing here?!"

"Preston didn't tell you that Caleb was the one who saved us?"

"Really?"

I nodded and came back around to face my lover. Wrapping my arms around his, I looked up into his eyes, "Don't worry. I'm fine now. And Caleb doesn't want me anymore. Please try to accept him. Okay?"

Mitch growled and stared at Caleb, but soon returned his attention to me, "Sure. Whatever makes you happy. I love you, Ray."

"I love you too."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jerome, Carter, and Adam run out and meet up with Mitch and I.

"Ray!" Carter cried, "You're okay!"

"Of course I am!" I softly punched my friend's arm. She giggled. A few moments later, my sight fell on Adam, "Where have you been?"

"Allison. It's a long story."

"I won't annoy about that. I'm sure you want to keep it to yourself. Where's Johnny?"

Mitch, Jerome, and Adam gulped at the same time. Jerome spoke up, "Uh… he's… dead…"

I pulled myself away from Mitch to focus on Jerome's words, "Johnny's dead?"

Jerome nodded, "Allison killed him."

Everyone became silent and drooped their heads.

"We will mourn for Johnny," Adam said, lifting his head.

Jordan chuckled, "I think Johnny would respect a little celebration in respect for Caleb joining the good side…!"

"Yeah," Jerome exclaimed, "Good idea! Where though?"

"My apartment. Tonight. Bring the girlfriends."

"Sure thing," Mitch replied, "But some of us won't be there. You know… Mat, Tyler, Ryan…"

"I understand… they don't want a purpose with us anymore. I used to be best friends with Ryan but he agreed with getting rid of you and Jerome. I just don't get why they hate you so much."

"The world may never know," Preston joked, pretending to lick a lollipop. I laughed, placing my hands on my hips.

Jordan continued, "Eight o'clock. Okay?"

"Sure thing," Caleb responded, "I'll be there."

Mitch glanced down at me, kissed my cheek, grabbed me by the hand, and led me inside the house. I shrugged towards Preston who rolled his eyes.

_A few hours later_

Mitch POV

Jordan had begun to set up the party, along with Ray's and my help. A few plastic tables and chairs were spread out among the lofty apartment unit. The sofas were soft and easy to watch the television from. I knew the guys would be all over that large HD screen.

Ray tapped me on the shoulder, shaking me out of my daydream.

"It's eight. The others should be here soon," she told me, leading me to sit on one of the three sofas, "Here's a cup of water." Ray handed a red plastic cup.

"Isn't this used for other things?" I questioned.

"Oh… I don't know… I suppose so," she chuckled and left me sitting on the sofa. I saw her walk over to Carter and Jerome, who were standing by the door, waiting for the guests to arrive.

At this moment, I reviewed my time with her. Now Caleb was no longer a problem… but I didn't like him around Ray for some other things he had done to Ray. But on the other hand, Mat, Tyler, and Ryan were still out for Jerome and I. As I thought about it, Mat wasn't an issue for me. The biggest and most important idea on my mind was to keep Ray safe from anything that could hurt her. And if she got hurt, I would get hurt too.

I noticed Ty and Crystal come in through the front door. They held containers of beverages, most likely beer, which didn't surprise me.

"Who's ready to party?" Ty asked, pounding his left fist into the air. Crystal giggled and joined Ray and Carter.

"Ty!" I called my friend over. Standing up, I gave him a bro-hug, "How've you been?"

"Better now that Adam is 'kay."

"Yeah."

"I brought this," Ty held up the container.

"Put it in the fridge. I don't think Jordan'll mind."

"Mind about what?" We spun around to find Jordan with his arms crossed.

"Oh, just some alcohol."

"Ty," Jordan sarcastically groaned, shaking his head, "What are we gonna do about you?"

Ty and I laughed so hard that we both fell onto the sofa at the same time.

Meanwhile, Jerome had joined us, "What up biggums?"

"Just getting ready for the party," Ty replied.

"Quentin!" I heard Jordan shout, "You're here!"

I peeked around Ty's head to find Quentin and Sapphire at the door. While Sapphire met up with Ray, Carter, and Crystal, Quentin sat down on the couch across from ours.

We chatted and laughed as the other Team Crafted members joined us on the sofas. Eventually, there was Jerome, Jimmy, Jason, Quentin, Ty, Ian, Adam, Dakota, and I: the original members of Team Crafted. Jordan got pulled in by the girls to set up a karaoke machine. Ray caught my eye and I winked, making her smile and roll her eyes.

A small knock was heard on the front door. Since no one else seemed to hear it, I stood up and opened the door. Poppy and Lexi stood in front of me.

"Is Jordan here?" Lexi asked.

"Yeah," I replied and pointed with my thumb to where Jordan was surrounded by the girlfriends.

"Thanks." Lexi bounded off, leaving me face to face with Poppy.

"I'm sorry about Mat," she told me, "I know what he did to Ray, and it wasn't good. At least Caleb arrived to bust her out. Who knew what the boys could do?"

"Tell me about it… You should probably get over there with your friends." I smiled and closed the door behind her, until something caught it, holding the door open.

"You're not gonna forget about me, right?" A familiar voice squeaked. This was one voice I didn't need to hear anymore.

"Hello Ashley," I sarcastically smiled and turned to face her. The classy blonde wore a very short sparkly grey strapless dress with grey stilettos. She leaned up against the edge of the door, "You should go home and change your outfit. It's a bit too revealing."

"You don't like me, do you?" To my surprise, she saw right through me.

"Uh… why would you say that?"

"That night we went to dinner… I drove with you… your girlfriend got jealous…"

"She's not my girlfriend anymore…"

"Oh… is she here?"

I stopped Ashley in the middle of her thought, "We're engaged."

She sighed, "Well, those tables have turned, I see." Kae's older sister smirked and entered the room.

"So," Jordan announced. Everyone turned to listen to him, "The karaoke machine is up. The drinks are in the fridge. The TV is unlimited. Only one rule: YOLO!"

We all cheered and banged on the tables. I grouped back up the guys and watched football for a half an hour before co-hosting a game of drunk MC TNT Run with Jerome as my co-host, and competitors as Jason, Ty, and Adam. The game tested who could stay the longest and whenever they dropped a level, had to take a shot. Jason won, drinking the least, and staying on top the longest. Ty came in second, with Adam last.

After the game, I realized Adam was a bit too drunk. I patted him on the back.

"Nice job on the game!" I shouted in his ear.

"Cheers!" Adam screamed, and held up his cup. The others followed his example.


	30. Don't You Want Me? Part 2

**I'm now on Wattpad as raydoesminecraft! Follow me there too if you're on!**

**Listen to "Don't You Want Me?" from Glee! That's where the title from last and this chapter come from!**

Ray POV

Music filled my ears as I downed another cup of beer. Mitch sat to my right, his arm around my shoulder, his left hand holding a red solo cup, and Jerome, laughing his head off to my left, I giggled as Adam almost ran into a wall.

"Adam," I cried out, "Wanna play more Minecraft?!"

"Nah!" he yelled back, "Where's Ty? And Crystal?"

Jerome responded this time, "They're in the back room. Along with Quentin, Sapphire, Brooke, Jason, Dakota, Cloude, Ian, and Zee. Everyone's in there!"

I thought of a brilliant idea and stood up, seconds from falling back onto the couch. Mitch pushed me up again, "I've got a plan! We need to distract them!"

"How?" Mitch asked. He was the only one sober enough to ask a question like that.

"Adam, how do you feel about being my duet partner?! Huh?!"

Adam perked up and rushed to my side, getting on his right knee, "Yes."

"Okay! Mitch, Jerome, bring the others!" I drowsily commanded the boys, "We've got a show to do!"

After a minute of attempting to get to the back room by stepping over cups and used plates, Adam and I finally reached the couples. Jason, Brooke, Mitch, Jordan, Lexi, Jerome, Carter, Jimmy, Kae, Dakota, Cloude, Ian, Zee, Megan, Ashley, Quentin, Sapphire, Poppy, Caleb, and Preston looked to where Adam grabbed a beer bottle and I took a hair brush. We stood in front of the others. I glanced over at Jerome to start the music. I shook my shoulders to the music.

Adam begun clapping his hands, although there was a bottle in one of them.

_You were workin' as a waitress in a cocktail bar When I met you_

Adam motioned for me to come closer to him._ I picked you out, I shook you up and turned you around_

Adam spun me around using his hand not holding the bottle. _Turned you into someone new_

He put out his palm towards our audience to show five.

_Now five years later on, you've got the world at your feet Success has been so easy for you But don't forget, it's me who put you where you are now And I can put you back down too_

Adam motioned towards the ground with his index finger.

_Don't, don't you want me? You know I can't believe it When I hear that you won't see me_

_Don't, don't you want me? You know I don't believe it When you say that you don't need me_

Adam and I sang together this time. He glanced directly into my eyes.

_It's much too late to find You think you've changed your mind You'd better change it back or we will both be sorry_

I gripped the hairbrush with two hands.

_Don't you want me, baby?_

We started jumping all over the place, banging our heads. The others nodded their heads in correspondence to the beat._ Don't you want me, oh? Don't you want me, baby? Don't you want me, oh?_

I started to walk circles around Adam as I sang.

_I was working as a waitress in a cocktail bar That much is true But even then I knew I'd find a much better place_

I pointed to Adam with a small devilish smirk on my face and pulled him towards me using an invisible string._ Either with or without you_

_The five years we have had have been such good times_

Adam pulled me towards him, placed his bottle on a nearby table, and put his hands around my waist._ I still love you_

I pressed the palm of my heart onto my chest._ But now I think it's time I live my life on my own_

I flicked my hand away from him and nonchalantly walked away from him._ I guess it's just what I must do_

Adam started the line, with me repeating it.

_Don't, don't you want me? You know I can't believe it When I hear that you won't see me_

Again, Adam started the line, with me repeating it.

_Don't, don't you want me? You know I don't believe it When you say that you don't need me_

Adam and I slid closer to each other by each beat.

_It's much too late to find You think you've changed your mind You'd better change it back or we will both be sorry_

Adam and I split apart, running to opposite sides of the room. The instrumental part arrived and I motioned with my finger for Carter to come up and jump with us. She smiled and ran to the "stage."

_Don't you want me, baby? Don't you want me, oh? Don't you want me, baby? Don't you want me, oh?_

All of the other girls came and joined us in our song, loudly singing along.

_Don't you want me, baby? Don't you want me, oh? Don't you want me, baby?_

Adam and I took turns singing out_ Baby! Don't you want me, oh?_

_Don't you want me, baby?_

As the last note rang out, Adam leaned in and pressed his warm lips against mine. I was so out of it that I never realized it was Adam. I felt my hand go up into the air in a fist as I grinned, "Long live Team Crafted!"

Adam chuckled and held me closer to him. From the couches at the back of the room, I could feel death glares at me and Adam, but again, I was so out of it that I didn't noticed them. Afterwards, I figured out Mitch was the one with the stares. I couldn't blame him.

Mitch POV

After the song, Adam and Ray exited the room, almost everyone else following them. I lagged behind, holding my red cup.

I stopped in my tracks, looked down at the cup, shivered, and threw it down onto the ground, letting the liquid spill out onto the floor.

Realizing that Ray was drunk, I couldn't blame her. Adam was handsome… me on the other hand… he cared for her a lot… And I was jealous of him for that. The worst part was that he didn't have a current girlfriend. Adam could have taken Ray. He could have take her any time he wanted. But, being the friend he is, let me keep her.

Luckily, none of the other guys were interested in Ray besides myself and possibly Adam. Ty and Jerome had crushes on her during high school, but those faded once they met their lovers. Caleb liked Ray too, but in a different way. Fortunately for me, he found Jade and they got together pretty quickly. I had to thank Jade when I saw her. She saved Ray's life. Practically.

"Biggums," Jerome ran up to me with a grin on his face. He glanced down to see the cup on the floor and then glared back up at me, a worried expression this time, "Is anything wrong?"

"Nah gee. I'm fine." I replied with a small smile. My bacca buddy smiled back and motioned his head to follow him into the main living room.

Once I entered, Ray saw me, ran at me, and jumped into my arms. She gave me a passionate kiss.

"No worries Mitch," I thought to myself, "She's all yours."


	31. Decisions

**This chapter is a bit short because it's a filler. And you guys know I'm _horrible_ with fillers. But next chapter is technically Chapter 30! Wow! A special thank you to everyone who has been reading these since the beginning of Living on a Few Memories. I'm not saying that I'm ending this story soon, but I might make this series more than two stories! **

**And check out **_**Ghost Part 1: Revelation**_**, the first part of the crossover with my OC Sam and Jason! I have also decided that _Musicalmania_ will be on a long-term hiatus cause I've got absolutely **_**no**_** ideas for it. Well then…**

**Enough of talking about the end! GET ON WITH IT! (coldcrafter… if you're reading… hope you get this…)**

**BTW CONGRATS TO MITCH! YOU WILL SEE!**

Mat POV

Tyler paced the room as Ryan, Emma, and I sat in wooden chairs facing random directions. Tyler perked up, but instantly drooped his head again.

"What is wrong with you?" I growled, standing up, "First we lose our only ally, and then our victims, and now our pride? What do you think that's gonna do for us?"

Tyler smirked, "Better than Team Nooch."

"Shut up Tyler!" My fists felt like fire as invisible spikes poked out of my head. I created a small grin on my face, "I've got it."

Ryan glanced up, "What is it?"

"We take something Ray loves… anyone ready to kidnap another Youtuber… possibly by the name of BajanCanadian? Maybe ruin a wedding?"

"Mat… that's taking it a bit too far…"

"Ryan! Don't doubt me!" I snapped, and then regained my sly personality, "I've got personnel on the inside."

Tyler rolled his eyes, "Like who?"

"Babe? Are you here?" a female voice sweetly asked.

"Yeah, Ashley. I am."

"Ashley?" Tyler questioned, his confused tone over-exaggerating her name. The blonde entered the room in a very short sparkly grey strapless dress with grey stilettos.

"She knows Mitch. She can get him to us. Can't you?"

"Of course Mattie," Ashley replied and kissed me on the cheek.

Tyler glared at me with anger burning in his eyes, "Poppy used to call you that."

"Poppy isn't any of our concerns anymore. It's Ray we need. And Mitch we need dead."

Ray POV

It was the morning after the party. My hangover had passed over. Every now and then, I would glance at Mitch, who was constantly checking his subscriber count. Although I knew he was close to two million, there was another reason why he ignored me.

Adam and I kissed that last night. Those deadly glares were from Mitch. I knew something was wrong when I kissed my friend… it actually felt right with Adam… I'm not saying it didn't feel right with Mitch too…

I didn't know what to think. Obviously, I would stay with Mitch… but what would I tell Adam? That the kiss could have meant fate? Maybe he was still single for a reason…

"What are you thinking?" I told myself in a whisper, "He's not into you. You're not into him. Adam is only a friend."

"Did you say something?" Mitch finally asked after hours of not talking.

"Oh…" I glanced up and met his sight. Taking a look back down at my phone, I noticed something interesting. Smiling, I excitedly jumped up and into Mitch's lap, "Congratulations!"

"What?" Confused, Mitch looked back down at his phone, "Oh my God."

"Mitch! You have two million subscribers!"

Mitch placed me on the ground, stood up, lifted me, and spun me around, "I didn't do it by myself, Ray. We did it."

I laughed, "I love you."

"I love you too." Mitch kissed me on the forehead and jogged into his recording room. He peeked his head outside of the door, "I'm doing a v-log. Wanna join me?"

"Why would I say no?" I sarcastically grinned and ran inside to meet up with Mitch.

"Ray…" he told me before beginning the recording, "I want our wedding to be soon. We had everything planned out. Why not Saturday?"

"This weekend?!"

"Sure. Why not?"

"Uh… yeah! Of course!"

"You know… before Mat and his gang do anything else."

I almost interrupted him mid-sentence, but caught myself until afterwards, "I understand." Giggling, I watched Mitch press the record button.

**Thanks for reading! CONGRATS TO MITCH FOR 2 MILLION! WOOLOOLOO! Remember to check out **_**Ghost Part 1: Revelation**_**! Guess what… I've decided Chapter 30 is Mitch and Ray's wedding!**


End file.
